


Dreamt I Was Gonna Be Ur Man

by nickxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Binge Drinking, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Closeted, College Student Peter Parker, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Drinking Games, Drug Use, First Dates, Frat Boy Bucky Barnes, Frat Boy Sam Wilson, Frat Boy Steve Rogers, Frat Boy Thor, Frat Parties, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Partying, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Spanking, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, winterspider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy
Summary: Bucky's plan for senior year is simple. Party, pass classes, find a dope new pledge class, and secure his place in Alpha Chi Alpha history. Doesn't seem like too much to ask for. Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Ned Leeds, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 74
Kudos: 152





	1. Ordinary Madness

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on AO3!!!!! 
> 
> thank you so much to @anthwip for beta-ing for me!!!! this wouldn't be as great without her.
> 
> rating will probably be mature as it goes on.

Bucky’s senior year is going exactly how he pictured it, the best part is that it only started a couple of days ago. Still, he’s relieved to be back at Kirby, particularly back in the Alpha Chi Alpha house.   
  
It’s the only place Bucky would consider to be his real home, growing up as an army brat, this is the only house he’s ever lived in for three whole years.  
  
He’s got a better room now though, much better than the one he and Steve shared sophomore year. It was very aptly named ‘The Dungeon’ because of the lack of possible sunlight, and also because the wooden floor really needed a touch-up. Bucky couldn’t walk barefoot in his own damn room for a whole year without getting splinters.  
  
Now that Bucky is thinking about it, that room should get touched up soon.  
  
Perhaps, now that Steve is president of AXA they can finally do something about that, that’s a perk of Steve being president, they can finally run this house the right way.  
  
And, that means getting a dope new crop of guys to be their new pledge class, which means recruiting new boys that Steve and Bucky can trust to actually carry the house traditions on.  
  
When Steve asked Bucky to be his pledge-master at the end of last semester, Bucky immediately said no, it was too much responsibility to take on and too much room to fuck up.  
  
It only took Steve about four drunken but direct conversations, a case or two of Heineken, and a car wash to finally get Bucky to concede. Steve wasn’t ever going to let him get away with saying no. He couldn’t see anyone being a better pledge-master than Bucky. Standing proudly at 6’2” with a death glare that could send a shiver down the toughest guy’s spine, Bucky had the most intimidating presence in the house.  
  
And, hands down if anyone was going to make those boys into men, it was Bucky. Now, all he had to do was to find the right boys to turn into men.  
  
Every September, the frat throws the unofficial rush kick off rager and every year it’s fucking awesome. While it’s never actually written anywhere, rush technically doesn’t start until the AXA’s have their party.  
  
Tonight, a lot of the pressure is on Steve and Scott, the frat’s social chair, for it to live up to expectations of the parties of your (as Thor would call them). To Bucky, they seem to be doing a damn good job, Well, it at least feels like it. There's a slip ’n slide and beer pong tournament going on the backyard, some laser lights and a thumping subwoofer shaking the foundations, and more beer than any of them could imagine in each room. There was beer everywhere. Even the bathroom, it’s shaping up to be a really good time.  
  
Still, Bucky’s got a weird feeling in his gut, like something bad is gonna happen. So, he keeps himself planted in the front foyer of the house, where he can keep an eye on what’s going on in the living room and the kitchen. This is his usual post during their parties, playing makeshift bodyguard and for some reason, he loved telling people to get the fuck out of his house.  
  
So far, he hasn’t needed to. Everything’s been going well. Actually, it’s been going great.  
  
Well, that’s until Bucky hears a raspy voice that is all too familiar. “Well, well, well.”  
  
Fuck. It’s Natasha. His ex-girlfriend. He didn’t think she was back in town yet.  
  
“Good to see you too, Natasha.” Her red curls bouncing behind her and a devilish smirk on her face. Bucky knew that look, Nat is drunk and in one of her mischievous moods.  
  
“You’re brooding. Again.” She notes, cocking her head to the side, eyeing Bucky.  
  
“Lucky for you it’s not your problem anymore,” Bucky said holding his beer up as if to give her cheers before taking a long sip. God, he wishes he was drunker for this.  
  
“Is it such a crime to want you to be happy?” Natasha asked, rolling her eyes and planting herself on the wall next to him.  
  
“I am happy. Look around. Everything is going exactly the way it should be.” Bucky said, emotion still not changing on his face. He was never much to show what he was thinking, at least not in public. Natasha knew this.  
  
“Mhm. So you’re telling me you want to stay stuck to this wall all night with blue balls?” God, Bucky really couldn’t stand her sometimes.  
  
“What are you getting at Nat?”  
  
“I’m just saying. Is there no one here who has caught your eye? There has to be someone.” Natasha says, gesturing to the party that surrounds them. Bucky became a little uncomfortable just at the thought of his ex trying to help him get laid. Not that it was showing on his face, but Nat could definitely tell she was pushing buttons.  
  
Truth is, they didn’t end on bad terms. Quite amicable, really. They didn’t quite break up because they didn’t like each other. More so because Bucky had... realized something about himself. Something that only Natasha knew. This was a fact that Nat was very aware of.  
  
“What about him? I seem to recall a video you had on your computer… What was it… Skinny Twin— ” Bucky’s ice blue eyes bulge out of his head and he immediately starts shushing her before even looking at who she was referring to. Natasha can’t stop laughing, she will never get over being able to get a rise out of him, someone who is supposed to be so stoic.  
  
“Nat. Do you mind?” Bucky growls.  
  
“I’m serious. What about him?” Natasha nods back again over to a slim boy with curly brown hair wearing a Kirby hoodie that’s probably two or three sizes too big for him. He’s talking to Gwen Stacy, Natasha’s little sorority sister, easily one of the hottest girls Bucky has ever seen in his life, like supermodel hot. They’re laughing about something. The boy’s eyes are crinkling as he laughs, it’s cute. Goddamnit, Nat is right, this is Bucky’s type. He’s adorable.  
  
“His name is Peter. He's a sophomore,” Nat states clearly. Bucky doesn’t take his eyes off him. The younger boy, Peter, looks as if he’s now telling a joke to Gwen. The two of them laugh again together and Bucky instantly wishes he could hear whatever Peter was saying. Then, he realizes where he is. He can’t be doing this here, ogling over some dude in front of the brothers. He snaps out of it.  
  
“Listen, I don’t want to get in the way of Gwen, she clearly looks like she’s trying to get some.” Bucky murmurs.  
  
“Hm. No, no.” Natasha guides Bucky’s eyes to another side of the party. Where a larger boy in a fedora and a pretty girl with tan skin and curly hair are standing in line for the keg. “ That is who Gwen is trying to get with.”  
  
“The guy in the fedora?” Bucky asks, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Natasha rolls her eyes. “No, Bucky. Come on. The girl, MJ.”  
  
Damn. Bucky didn’t know Gwen swung that way. Is everyone in Natasha’s life coming out these days?  
  
“You’ve got no good reason now.” Natasha nudges Bucky. He holds out his hands in defense.  
  
“Calm down, I’m not just gonna go interrupt him and Gwen. That’s weird. They look like they’re having a good time.” Bucky takes another swig of his beer, hoping if he waits long enough she’ll just drop it.  
  
“Since when have you cared so much about Gwen?”  
  
Almost as if she can hear them, Gwen immediately glances around the room and sets her sights on MJ, who is now standing alone. Looks like fedora kid is already making out with some blonde chick Bucky doesn’t recognize. She seemingly tells Peter to wait and goes over to join MJ in the line, Natasha can’t help but laugh.  
  
“Did you pay Gwen to do that or something?”  
  
“Nope. This is just good old fashioned destiny, Buck. I don’t know what more of a sign you’re looking for.” She’s right, God, he hates how right she is, he’s just gotta do it.  
  
So, he does what any self-respecting frat gentleman does, he downs the rest of his beer in one gulp and commits. Halfway across the room, he realizes he has no idea what he’s supposed to be saying to this guy - No, Peter. He has to remember he’s not supposed to know that.  
  
As Bucky approaches their size difference becomes obvious, in comparison to Bucky’s tall, wide stature, Peter looks tiny, thin, and looks extremely nervous. His eyes aren’t crinkled anymore — they’re bigger now. Bucky can not only see that they’re a beautiful shade of brown, and a little panicked.  
  
“Oh, shoot. Was I-uh supposed to ask before I got a beer? I’m so sorry— I’ve never been to one of these things before and I-uh-” The smaller boy can’t stop stammering, and Bucky can swear he sees his ears blushing.  
  
Bucky can’t figure out what’s got him worked up until he realizes he’s still got his death stare on, while he entered the boy’s personal space without even saying a word. Whoops.  
  
“I totally should’ve asked. I can totally pa—”  
  
“No, no. You’re good. Sorry.” Bucky softens his face immediately, Peter’s without a doubt still tense but looks a little more relieved now. The older boy hopes he can get one ounce of his charm back to turn this around. 

“I’m Bucky. I’m a member of the frat.” He outstretches his arm for a handshake.  
  
After a very long couple of seconds, Peter reluctantly places his hand in Bucky’s and gives it a shake. “I’m P-Peter. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”  
  
Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever felt a hand so soft in his life. Even Natasha’s weren’t this smooth, Bucky holds onto Peter’s hand a little too long and immediately lets it go the moment he realizes.  
  
“So, Peter. Any interest in pledging the frat?” Bucky immediately cringed, regretting asking the question the moment it came out of his mouth. It’s definitely going to give Peter the wrong idea.  
  
“Oh, uh, to be honest, I dunno if I really want to. I’m kinda trying to get myself a double major and I’m on a scholarship, I really just don’t wanna blow it you know.” Bucky can tell the younger is tensing with every word, but he actually thinks it’s quite impressive he’s going after a double major. The kid must be smart. “But my best friend, Ned. He’s the best. He really, really wants to pledge.”  
  
Now here’s something he can work with. “Oh yeah? His name is Ned, you said?” He looks Peter right in his eyes and uses his baby blues to full advantage.  
  
“Yeah! he’s here somewhere, I think.” Peter says, glancing around the room. Bucky notices his friends are no longer at the keg line and have probably gone to explore another part of the house. Peter looks visibly worried at this fact.  
  
“I can put in a good word.” Bucky says, putting his most charming smile on, Peter responds better to that. Well, a little bit better. The boy’s ears are definitely still red. “I’m pledge-master, after all,” Bucky added a nice little wink there for effect.  
  
That one didn’t really seem to work, though. Only seemed to make Peter look even more nervous.  
  
“Doesn’t that mean you, like, haze people ’n stuff?” Peter asked sheepishly.  
  
To be fair, Bucky wouldn’t really call much of it the stereotypical hazing. Sometimes the pledges had to wear stupid costumes, sure. Sometimes they would get blindfolded and taken weird places, sure. And maybe during hell week, they have to do the Edward Fortyhands challenge. But the pledging process was actually supposed to be fun. Bonding exercises and shit. Edward Fortyhands is a great time.  
  
However, there was that one rule that states any brother can throw up on a pledge at any point in their pledging process. This was something that Bucky had only heard happen once in his time at AXA and of all people, it happened to Steve. Steve was sitting right in his lecture hall and one of the brothers came in, puked on him, and walked right out. Asshole guy. Alexei something.  
  
Bucky has never intended on using this technique. He had always thought it was for the brothers who couldn’t handle their liquor and were embarrassed about it.  
  
“Depends what you call hazing, Peter.”  
  
“Oh! I don’t know what- I thought— ” Before Bucky can hear what Peter thinks fraternities do behind closed doors, he’s interrupted by the sight of Sam Wilson, Vice President of AXA, and the one in line to be president after Steve.  
  
“Buck.” Sam places his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, he looks so worried and doesn’t even notice Peter’s presence next to Bucky. “We’ve got a big problem.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Bucky can’t believe Sam of all people is ruining his moment with Peter, even though Peter doesn’t seem to be enjoying it that much. Dammit.  
  
“Tony’s here.” The absolute last words that Bucky wanted to hear from Sam.  
  
Shit.  
  
Tony was not Steve’s old freshman year roommate but also his nemesis, the nemesis who happened to be the president of their rivals, the prestigious Bones Gate fraternity. One of the oldest at Kirby, Bucky always thought it was lame that their name didn’t even use Greek letters. Fake ass fraternity.  
  
Nevertheless, Tony’s presence at this party was bad. Like, bad bad. See, while there was always a healthy, competitive rivalry between the two frats, Tony and Steve always brought it to a whole other level.  
  
Now that they were both presidents of the respective Fraternities, Bucky doesn’t think he’s ready for that level of the rivalry yet. Well, at least not tonight.  
  
Before he knows it, Sam has him by his shoulder and is whisking him away from Peter, who looks very confused right now. He gives Bucky a shy wave and that’s the last Bucky sees of him, before he’s pulled through the crowd of people and brought out to the yard.  
  
“I was in the middle of a conversation, Sam,” Bucky says, removing the other man’s hand off his shoulders and shooting him a glare.  
  
“Not the time,” Sam says, his eyes planted on at the sight of Tony Stark, wearing what’s probably a very expensive suit. Just casually standing in the yard with other Bones Gate brothers, two other seniors, Rhodey and T’Challa. They both stand at Tony’s side dressed to the nines, Bucky didn’t know much about them other than they also came from obscenely rich families. God, the Bones Gate brothers were such douchebags.  
  
Bucky scans the crowd and finds Steve, standing at the beer pong table next to Scott, arms crossed and one hundred percent pissed. He’s trying to hide it, but Bucky can tell when his best friend is pissed. None of them planned on seeing Tony tonight.  
  
“Tony.” Steve is trying extremely hard to keep his composure right now. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“I heard you guys were having a little shindig, I thought I might B my O B!” Bucky’s confused at what Tony means until some workmen walk in with large wooden crates.  
  
“You can just drop it off right here, boys.” Tony directs the workers as they place the crates next to the Bones Gate boys, that’s when Bucky gets a good look at what it is. Fuck, Tony’s brought crates and crates of champagne. And not shitty champagne, it was Dom Pérignon. Easily almost $200 a bottle and Tony brought a lot of it. Probably a truck full of it, the men keep bringing more crates in.  
  
“Anyone in the mood for a little champagne shower?” Tony makes sure his statement reverberates through the whole backyard. Before Bucky can do anything, both Rhodey and T’Challa are popping two bottles behind Tony, causing champagne to spray everywhere and they’re definitely aiming for Steve, too.  
  
Steve sputters but before he can do anything, the crowd partygoers begin to rush to get their hands on their very own bottle of champagne. Tony looks extremely pleased with himself, grabs a bottle out of the crate, and pops the cork off. He casually takes a swig and approaches Steve. “Thanks for the invite.” he claps Steve’s now wet shoulder and turns back to the crowd.  
  
“After Party at Bones Gate if anyone feels like skinny dipping!” The crowd is cheering now. God, this is worse than Bucky could have imagined.  
  
Tony nods to Rhodey and T’Challa and they all saunter out of the backyard, continuing to drink from their champagne bottles. Assholes.  
  
Bucky approaches Steve and Steve looks like he doesn’t want to talk about it. “Can I get you a towel?” Bucky asks and Steve just gingerly nods.  
  
He looks drained. On his way to grab a towel, he scans the party for Peter but can't find any trace of him or his friends. The party eventually ends up winding down and, yes, it’s because many of their party goers went to skinny dip at Bones Gate.  
  
All of the brothers felt defeated. Especially Bucky. Not only had the frat been humiliated on their own turf but he never actually got to talk to Peter, not for real. Seems Natasha was wrong about destiny.  
  
Bucky ends up spending the rest of the night pounding beers in his room while Thor plays Fortnite on his PS4, the bearded brother keeps trying to tell Bucky the legend of some Noob player but Bucky’s barely listening. He’s too wrapped up combing through Gwen Stacy’s Instagram, trying to figure out how to find Peter.  
  
All it takes is a look through Gwen’s tagged photos and there he is, @peterbparker. Bucky opens the page and a smile immediately graces his face. God, this guy is cute.  
  
“Aye, Buck. What’s tickled your funny bone?” Thor asks in his theatrical drawl. Fuck , Bucky scrambles a bit and immediately closes the app.  
  
“Oh, just some stupid meme,” Bucky’s acting very suspicious right now but Thor’s too drunk to push any further, he belches and shrugs, going back to the game.  
  
Bucky spends the next forty five minutes going through Peter’s Instagram, hoping to whoever’s above that he gets to see him again. God, he’s really fucked. Maybe his senior isn’t going to go exactly how he pictured it. 


	2. A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to @anthwip for being the best beta a boy could ask for!!!!! 
> 
> hope y'all like the next installment of our favorite idiot frat boy

Bucky can’t stop thinking about Peter, but what he should really be thinking about is his classes or the fact that they still need to get even with Tony and the rest of Bones Gate. It seems like every minute he finds a new thing about Peter to think about, Bucky wonders what his double majors are, where he’s from, what his lips would look like wrapped around—  
  
“Bucky?” Steve says, breaking him out of his little daydream instantly. “Are you good?” He asks, blonde brows furrowed with a true look of concern on his face.  
  
Fuck, this was the third time Steve caught him zoning out in the past week. Wait, fuck. Now the whole fraternity board (Steve, Sam, Scott, Clint and a couple of other guys) are staring at him too. What the hell were they talking about before?  
  
“Good.” Bucky stammers. “Sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
  
“Mhm.” Steve nods suspiciously and continues on with… whatever they were talking about.  
  
Of course, it was the final rush event of the week. Bucky should have been able to keep track. This event was basically the last chance for any guy who wanted to pledge Alpha Chi Alpha to make a good impression on the brothers.  
  
Over the past week, they had their other, more informal mixers, the kickoff party, an intramural soccer game and the boot challenge at the local college bar, The Townie and, as usual, Thor won.  
  
Peter doesn’t show up to any of them. Bucky tries his hardest not to be disappointed by his absence. Even though Peter made it clear at the party that he wasn’t interested in pledging, Bucky just couldn’t stop holding out hope the younger boy would turn up.  
  
For the final rush event, a bunch of boys go around a packed AXA house and spend a couple minutes with most of the brothers. The process kind of works like speed dating, only you’re trying to figure out who is going to pass along your legacy, not get laid. Most of the guys who show up are very serious about pledging.  
  
This is one of the few events where the brothers have to dress in the fraternity’s uniform, Bucky fucking loathes the uniform. only remembering just how much as he pulls on the bright green blazer with AXA crest embroidered on the breast.  
  
Bucky shrugs when he gets a good look at himself in his bedroom mirror, he looks so fucking stupid. Bucky pulls up his brown hair into a bun in an attempt to make himself “more professional”, he puts a belt onto his khaki pants. Bucky checks back into the mirror and rolls his eyes again, he hates this.  
  
“You look nice.” Steve teases to Bucky as he walks out of his room, he knows how Bucky feels about the uniform.  
  
“Ha ha. Very funny.” Bucky says deadpan, giving Steve a once over, he’s got his hair perfectly quaffed and his uniform looks spotless.  
  
Somehow, the bright green get-up looks incredible on Steve and Bucky has always hated that part, too. It was unfair how Steve could pull almost anything off.  
  
“Listen, Bucky,” Steve says, getting a little closer to Bucky. He’s got a serious look on his face. “You know you can tell me if something’s up, right?”  
  
 _“I can’t stop thinking about the cutest boy I’ve ever seen.”_ Bucky thinks to himself, he knows he’s not going there right now, especially right before the rush mixer.  
  
Bucky has thought about telling Steve he’s gay for a long time. Years even. He’s always felt like Steve would understand but the truth is, Bucky isn’t even able to mutter the words out loud, even to himself. Imagining how embarrassing it would be to have to tell Steve about his growing crush on a twink that barely knows he exists. Nope, that’s not happening, he can’t.  
  
“It’s nothing. Just can’t believe this is the last time we’re gonna be doing this.” Bucky breathes uneasily, he’s never liked lying to Steve but he doesn’t see many other options right now.  
  
“Damn. Honestly, I was so worried about getting prepped for the bidding tonight that I forgot this was gonna be the last.” Steve says, his face signaling that he’s caught up in a memory, he quickly shakes his head, as if to rid himself of the memory. “Crazy. Anyway, don’t scare too many guys tonight, Buck. We want some of them to actually want to pledge, remember? Then you can have your fun.”  
  
“Of course, you won’t have to worry about me.” Bucky states, placing his hand to his heart and Steve laughs.  
  
Bucky tries to be on his best behavior, really, he does try. But within thirty minutes, Bucky is in the corner of the living room watching over everything with his signature Bucky Barnes glare on his face. Bucky likes to say he does this as a test, well, also because it’s fun. But really, it’s to see who can break conversation.  
  
Only three boys come and talk to him. One is a boy named Johnny who is a spitting image of Steve but definitely not the same in personality. Johnny seems wilder than Steve, more unpredictable but with a good heart. Bucky liked that. He's fun to be around, not mind-numbing like some of the other runts that have turned up.  
  
The second to approach is a freshman named Eli, who’s at Kirby on a football scholarship, much like Steve and doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything. Which is a very good trait for an AXA brother to have.  
  
The third is Ned. The Ned that Peter mentioned, they had met briefly at the intramural game, Ned was huffing and puffing the whole game. There was a sort of unspoken rule that AXA brothers should be part of the athletics program at the university, Bucky’s sport of choice was soccer. Kirby had actually given him a decent scholarship which was the only way he was really able to even afford to go to this school.  
  
Ned, however, did show promise in other ways. Although he struggled, he never gave up and kept pushing through. He also outsmarted Clint on the field, Bucky saw the potential in Ned almost immediately and had to admit, the kid had a lot of charm.  
  
Bucky was not at all thinking about how Ned pledging the frat would mean that he could see the kid’s best friend, Peter Parker, again. Not a factor at all.  
  
Later that night the frat house living room is filled to the brim with AXA brothers, the meeting is quite simple, every brother has the ability to put forth two bid requests.  
  
Steve is the only one who can accept or deny, Bucky lets a couple brothers go ahead of him, the requests tend to get informal as more of the brothers start drinking. Steve has seemed kind of picky tonight but after he approves two bids in a row, Bucky stands up from the couch.  
  
“I’d like to put forward two bids. Johnny, not only is the kid a dead ringer for Steve but he’s here on a track and field scholarship. Lots of potential.” Pietro, a fellow track and field brother, whoops in agreement with Bucky.  
  
That gives Bucky the confidence for his next bid, Ned.  
  
For one of the first times in his life, Bucky can’t figure out the expression on Steve’s face when he makes the request. He, of course, drives home his examples of Ned being resilient and smart but the whole room stays silent. It seems most are curious what Steve will say. They all noticed Ned struggling to keep up with everyone else at the game.  
  
“You want to give one of your bids to the nerd?” Sam breaks the silence first. He’s been pissed all night because Steve doesn’t want to give a bid to some kid named Bumper that went to his high school, now he’s gonna take it out on Ned.  
  
“Don’t be rude, Sam.” Steve says sternly, he looks back to Bucky. “Keep going.”  
  
Bucky nods. “Listen, he’s an engineering student, he’s wicked smart. We need someone who can be treasurer, especially after Pietro’s _incident_.” That gets a resounding amount of agreement among the brothers and a look of shame from Pietro.  
  
Last year, Pietro spent the entire fraternity’s budget in a couple minutes after getting too drunk at the Townie and ordering rounds of Long Island Iced Teas for the whole bar; he's lucky the brothers like having him around.  
  
“Plus, at our kick-off party, he was hooking up with a hot blonde chick after being here for like, thirty minutes tops. I don’t know what more to tell you.” Bucky states as convincingly as he can, placing his hands up as if he dropped a microphone.  
  
The brothers look somewhat impressed. Some are even nodding.  
  
Steve stares at him for a moment, down at his notepad and starts nodding.  
  
“Yes to both.” He states, looking back up with a small smile.  
  
Bucky smiles and the brothers start clapping, he swears he sees Steve check off two names on his notepad, which probably meant he was always going to accept Johnny and Ned, he just wanted Bucky to work for it. What a drama queen.  
  
Sam huffs and averts his stare to the ground so that he doesn’t have to look at Bucky and Steve, they aren’t worried though, Sam will be over it by tomorrow and Bucky’s secret plan is unfolding before his eyes. 

***

Bucky begins to rethink the whole destiny thing one week later, when he walks into the student services center and sees none other than Peter Parker finishing up a conversation with the woman on the front desk.  
  
Bucky swears Peter must be glowing, the brown curls on top of his head are ruffled and he’s wearing a shirt with some sort of math equation. Bucky doesn’t even know what equation it’s supposed to be but he figures it’s a meme of some sort, he then thinks about how smart Peter must be to understand the meme.  
  
Peter nearly squeaks when he notices Bucky. He clearly recognizes him but Bucky can’t tell if the squeak is supposed to be a good or a bad thing.  
  
“H-Hey!” Peter sputters out. “Bucky, hi. Sorry, I remember who you are.”  
  
Bucky tries his best to play it cool but he’s going insane on the inside, it’s only been seconds since Peter has said something, but Bucky just can’t seem to get past Peter saying his name.  
  
“Yeah, Hey. What’s up, Peter?” Bucky asks, using all of his energy to remain calm and collected. “Yeah, I remember you too.”  
  
Peter blushes at the words and Bucky thinks it’s adorable.  
  
“Cool! Uh.” Peter shakes his head, as if to recorrect. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Just grabbing some transcripts to send to Miss Sallie Mae.” Bucky explains coolly. “What about you?”  
  
“Oh! I, uh, I was trying to transfer out of one of my classes. I have this professor… I don’t know. I don’t think he likes me very much.” Peter states in a somber tone.  
  
“Who doesn’t like you?” Bucky asks, confused. He can’t imagine how anyone could dislike Peter.  
  
“This professor named Doctor Octavius.” Peter says, Bucky has heard of him but never actually witnessed first hand, turns out the rumors about him being a pain in the ass are true. “He, uh, kinda tried to steal something I came up with last year and then threatened to fail me in his class if I didn’t let him have it. And, I dunno. I can’t have a failed class on my record so I just let him have it. It wasn’t a big idea anyway.”  
  
Bucky felt a pang of sadness for Peter, he was only a sophomore and he already looked so defeated. No wonder he didn’t have time to pledge a fraternity - he can’t even get his degree in peace.  
  
If Bucky could storm into the biology labs and perform a Mortal Kombat style fatality on Doctor Octavius right now, he would. Maybe he should stop by his office later in the day.  
  
Sorry, I don’t know why I told you that.” Peter says quickly, immediately nervous that Bucky hasn’t said anything. “I just really want out of his class, I guess.”  
  
Bucky chuckles.  
  
“Yeah, I can imagine. He sounds like a mega douche.” Bucky says matter of factly.  
  
“He really is.” Peter agrees with a nod, spirits lifted a bit. Then, a second later, he looks as if a lightbulb could appear over his head. “Oh! I forgot. I feel like I have to thank you or something.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“So, Ned got a bid from Alpha Chi Alpha on Monday and he’s really, really excited about it…” Peter says, trailing off.  
  
“Mhm.” Bucky nods with a smile and gestures Peter to go on.  
  
“Did that by any chance have anything to do with what I said to you?” Peter questions.  
  
“It did… but it wasn’t hard to see he was a good fit for the house.”  
  
Peter smiles.  
  
“Thank you, then.” Peter says earnestly, making it a point to look in Bucky’s eyes.  
  
“Really, it’s no problem. He earned it himself, I think maybe I should be thanking you for making sure I didn’t miss him.” Bucky says. He gets a good look at Peter’s eyes, still a beautiful shade of brown but now lit up by the sunlight coming in the windows.  
  
“Would you want to hang out sometime?” The words are out of Bucky’s mouth before he can fully process what he’s asking.   
  
“Hang out?” Peter asks, not in a bad way, more so confused.  
  
What Bucky really wants to do is ask him out on a date but apparently he can’t get those words out of his mouth right now.  
  
This is so pathetic. If Bucky could make it through AXA’s Hell Week, he could make it through this.  
  
“Yeah, you know. We could get… coffee or something. Talk. _Hang out_.” Bucky doesn’t let his eyes move from Peter’s, trying, in some way to communicate that this isn’t just a ‘bro thing’.  
  
“Oh! Hang out.” Some excitement shows on Peter’s face, along with a little shade of red. Bucky feels like maybe Peter is getting the memo after all. “Yeah, I think that would be really cool.”  
  
“Cool. Mind giving me your phone so I can give you my digits?” Bucky asks, a suave smirk on his face.  
  
“Yeah, just—” Peter murmurs, taking out his phone. It’s a smartphone that has definitely seen better days. The screen is cracked and the top of it seems to be held together with red and blue colored tape. Bucky wonders how the hell Peter uses the damn thing. Peter hesitates to give it to him.“Maybe I should put mine in yours?”  
  
“No prob, you put yours right in here.” Bucky can tell the younger boy is a bit embarrassed so he immediately takes his own phone out, opens his contacts, and holds it out to him.  
  
Peter pushes his phone back into his pocket and takes Bucky’s smartphone in his hand, Peter’s fingers fly through the numbers and he hands the phone back over to Bucky. Bucky wants to hold up his phone like it’s a trophy but resists the urge.  
  
“Do you mind texting me so I have your number too?”  
  
“Sure thing.” Bucky immediately gets so nervous about what his first text to Peter should be that he just ends up with: 

**Bucky:  
** **hi**

Peter’s destroyed phone dings and he speedily grabs it back out of his pocket to look at his screen, as if to make sure it’s real.  
  
“I got it.” he says with a delighted expression looking back at Bucky. Then doing a double-take back at his phone. “Wait! Is that really what time it is? Shoot! I’m so sorry, I forgot I have this speaker thing at the bookstore and if I don’t get over there I’m not gonna be able to do my homework— But— can I, uh, can I text you later?”  
  
“Yeah, totally,” Bucky reassures. He chuckles a little bit at how frazzled Peter has gotten. “Whenever is best for you.”  
  
“Cool! I’ll let you know when I can hang!”  
  
Peter begins to wave as he breaks away and out of the student center. Once he’s out of sight, Bucky feels his entire body unclench. Is this really what a crush feels like? This shit is exhausting.  
  
Bucky spends the rest of the day thinking about what constitutes as ‘later’ for Peter, he even googles the definition of later: 

later  
 **adverb  
**_(comparative of late)  
_ At a time in the near future; soon or afterward. 

Bucky deduces that Peter has not texted him ‘afterward’ so it has to mean Peter will text him ‘soon’ or ‘in the near future’, he wonders what the hell the difference is.  
  
He decides the only thing he can do now is trying to get his mind off it, so, he drags himself down to the living room, where Steve, Sam (who has now forgiven him for doing nothing wrong) and a couple of other guys playing a drinking game to Back to the Future.  
  
Basically, you need to drink every time the character Marty says ‘doc’ and then drink twice when the doc says ‘Marty.’ That’s pretty much the entire movie. The game gets you fucked up.  
  
Bucky grabs a beer from a mini-fridge next to the couch and sits himself in the armchair next to Steve, he manages to keep his attention in the game for the first thirty minutes but then his phone vibrates. It’s just some girl he met in his new class this week. Lame.  
  
“You good?” Steve inquires, eyebrows furrowed again. He’s always so concerned about everyone else. It’s annoying sometimes.  
  
“Yeah, man. Just had a long day,” Bucky says, taking a sip of his beer. Steve nods and turns his attention back to the movie.  
  
Bucky does his best to shift his attention back to the movie but it’s broken again when he feels another vibration in his pocket. Bucky smiles when the screen lights up. 

**Peter:  
** **hi bucky! sorry for running away so fast today! xD what day did you want to hang out?**

Bucky tries his best to remain cool and let time pass before sending a text but only three, long minutes pass before Bucky realizes he can’t wait any longer. 

**Bucky:  
** **up to you. i’m pretty much out of class for the week after tomorrow.  
  
  
** **Peter:  
** **would you mind if we did saturday? i’ve already got so much reading to do :o**

Bucky can’t believe it’s the first week of class and Peter is already worried about doing the reading for his classes. Bucky usually waits at least two weeks before he really starts diving in. 

**Bucky:  
** **saturday’s cool.**

“Bucky, c’mon man. You’ve missed like fifteen drinks.” Sam whines and Bucky shushes him. 

**Bucky:  
** **do you want to meet me at brewed awakening at 3pm**

 **  
Peter:  
** **i love that place! i’ll see you then xD  
  
  
** **Bucky:  
** **cool.**

Bucky smiles re-reading Peter’s text messages, even over text message he’s cute. Now, Bucky just needs to figure out what the fuck ‘xD’ stands for.


	3. Jumping the Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first date time ~~~~
> 
> the song played in the car scene is 'there must be a place (naive melody)' by the talking heads if you want to listen along
> 
> thank you as always to @andthwip for being the BEST beta and helping me out.
> 
> also! note that we are now at a mature rating... u have been warned

Now that Bucky has tightly secured a date with Peter on Saturday, he’s finally able to focus on something else other than Peter. Well, mostly.   
  
He gets sidetracked here and there. He figures it wouldn’t be cool to text Peter before the date, especially after they had made the plans. They didn’t really know each other that well to text out of the blue like that.  
  
And in any case, Bucky has things to do. Soccer training starts in a week, and revenge still needs to be served to Tony Stark and the pledge class needs educating. For now, the pledges are doing fine.   
  
The educating started a couple of days ago by giving each of the pledges a matchbook, each one with twenty matches in it. If any of the pledges step out of line, they get a match taken away. And if you end up with an empty matchbook, you’re disqualified from ever becoming an Alpha Chi Alpha brother.   
  
This rarely happens, it’s hard to fuck up that badly.  
  
For now, Bucky had them doing what was basically a brother’s trivia scavenger hunt. Each pledge got a list of questions they would have to ask other brothers, the idea is that the pledges will become more familiar with the active brothers, and get to know their personalities and darkest secrets.  
  
Bucky couldn’t resist getting inventive with some of the questions, he makes sure to have a bunch of pledges ask around about the time that Sam shit his pants at Six Flags.   
  
God, that was so fucking funny.   
  
While the pledge class kept busy Bucky called a meeting with Steve, Sam, Thor, and Clint to figure out what they were going to do about getting revenge on Tony and all of Bones Gate. They needed to go down. And down hard.   
  
Problem was, after forty-five minutes of sitting there no one was able to come up with anything.  
  
Steve initially refused the entire operation, saying that they had to be the bigger men in this situation. But both Bucky and Sam knew that would never happen, especially when all of the other brothers wanted revenge too.   
  
“What about crickets? We can put ‘em in their vents, everywhere.” Sam asks, trickling around his fingers as he explained.   
  
“Student handbook says it’s immediate grounds for expulsion after some cricket incident they had in ’97.” Steve says monotonously, not even bothering to look at them.  
  
“Why the hell have you read the student handbook?” Bucky asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him.   
  
“For situations like this.” Steve retorts, as if only an idiot would ask the question.   
  
The brothers continue to sit in silence until Thor breaks it with a belch.  
  
“Apologies, men.” Thor mumbles before going back to another sip.   
  
“Okay, what about good ol’ fashioned TP? Maybe throw in some Axe Bombs and some eggs?” Sam asks, desperately trying to get a rise out of the other boys.   
  
As much as Bucky would love to egg Bones Gate, it was just too obvious. All these ideas sound so fucking boring.  
  
Bucky notices that Steve’s got a grin, a familiar grin, the one Steve gets when he has a plan. He doesn’t say anything, though. That would make him complicit.   
  
“Care to share with the class, Stevie?” Bucky smirks at him.  
  
“Just thinking,” Steve murmurs, still a grin on his face. It’s definitely something good.   
  
“It’s just a thought, I wouldn’t want anyone acting on some stupid idea I have. You guys hear me?” Steve says, looking around at the brothers. He might as well be dramatically winking.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Come on. Spit it out.” Bucky retorts impatiently, a smile curling at the edges of his lips.   
  
“Buck, do you remember when Big Jerry told us what the Princeton chapter did to their rivals back in ’98?” Steve asks.  
  
Bucky lights up immediately. Holy shit. This is the best idea ever. The Barbie Dreamhouse Makeover. He should have thought of it sooner. God, how did he not think of this sooner?  
  
The technique is actually quite simple if you can get a lot of brothers involved, all they need is a lot of pink paint and a ton of extra-long rollers. Usually, after two or so hours of painting in the middle of the night, the enemy’s house looks like Barbie's Dreamhouse. The paint job usually has less precision than the real thing but still, shit was funny.   
  
The brothers spend another half-hour spitballing ideas on when to strike, they decide their best bet is the fall sibling mixer Bones Gate does with the Phi-Psi’s, Natasha and Gwen’s sorority. While Tony and his boys are busy mingling with the girls at the event, which is thankfully mandatory for both the frat and sorority, the AXAs will have about a three-hour window to go through with their extreme home makeover.   
  
Finally Saturday rolls around, Bucky’s jumping out of his skin with anticipation. He makes sure to hit the gym first thing in the morning, getting a little concerned that soccer training is about to start and all he’s done is play drinking games for almost two weeks straight. After the gym, he ducks into the barber for a trim, nothing crazy. Just a little something to make sure he looks his best for Peter.   
  
That’s how he gets to the next dilemma, what the hell is he gonna wear? Bucky isn’t exactly what many would call fashionable, most of his outfits consist of the colors grey, blue and dark red. Many were paired with a baseball cap and okay, maybe he owned a couple pairs of cargo shorts.   
  
He didn’t look bad though, mostly just… basic. Bucky ends up deciding on a light grey henley, one of the newest things he’s bought, some medium wash jeans, and his favorite combat boots.   
  
“Bucky, what are you up to today?” Steve asks from the doorway, pulling Bucky’s attention away from the clothes he’s just thrown on the bed. “Pietro wants to go play some 3 on 3 basketball at the new courts on campus.”   
  
“Oh, I can’t.” Bucky blurts like deer in headlights, he forgot to come up with a convincing lie for today. “I actually have a to, uh, help my professor with… uh... her ferns.”   
  
Ferns. Of all things to pop out of his mouth, he had to say ferns.   
  
“Her ferns? Is that some sort of sexual thing? Is that what you’re hiding?” Steve asks with a chuckle, hands on his hips. The words echo in Bucky’s ears, Steve knows he’s hiding something and it’s only a matter of time before he finds out.   
  
“No, dude.” Bucky shakes his head. “She ordered these ferns. They’re apparently really big and she needs someone strong to help her figure out where to put them. Seemed like the right thing to do. Plus, I’m trying to get a good grade.”   
  
“You really expect me to believe that?”   
  
“Why would I lie about my teacher’s ferns?” Bucky is so fucked.   
  
“You’re gonna have to tell me what’s going on sooner or later, Bucky.” Steve says sternly, crossing his arms casually as he does.   
  
“I guess later, then.” Bucky sneers.  
  
Steve lets out a sigh, he’s giving up for the day. Thank _god_.   
  
“Fine. Let me know when you’re done with your teacher and her ferns maybe we’ll still be playing.”   
  
“Will do.” Bucky says.  
  
“Hope she likes your haircut.” Steve quips and walks out of the doorway with a laugh. Bucky has never rolled his eyes harder.   
  
Bucky ends up arriving at the cafe an hour and a half early, he’s early for two reasons. One, to try and get rid of some of the nerves he's built up and two, so he can get the perfect setup going, he splays out his brand new biomechanics textbook and laptop.   
  
Perhaps he will manage to get a little homework done before Peter gets there.   
  
And okay, so maybe he just doesn’t want Peter to think he’s a total braindead frat guy. What’s wrong with that? _Nothing._ He may not have known whatever equation was on Peter’s shirt the other day but he sure as shit knows kinesiology. He’s got a 3.6 GPA and that’s gotta count for something, right?   
  
The clock strikes three and Bucky can’t take his eyes off of the time. After a grueling minute, he tries to unclench. As more minutes pass, he loses his progress in unclenching. Was Peter standing him up? He couldn’t be, he seems way too sweet to do that. Then again, maybe Bucky doesn’t know him as well as he thinks he does.   
  
After a couple more torturous minutes, Peter arrives through the door looking like an absolute angel. He’s wearing a crisp baby blue button-up shirt and a pair of khaki pants, the whole outfit fits him quite well compared to the other clothes Bucky has seen him wearing. It even looks like Peter’s put effort into trying to tame the chocolate brown curls on his head. While they’re still a bit messy, they’re not as unruly as Bucky saw them last time.  
  
That has to mean this is a date, right? He wouldn’t just do that for a bro.   
  
He watches as Peter scans the cafe and how his eyes pretty much light up when he sees Bucky, Peter urgently beelines over to him.   
  
“Bucky, Hi! I’m so sorry I’m late.” Peter gasps, clearly flushed from trying to get here on time. Bucky thinks it’s so endearing, especially after the spiral he just went down. “The bus took forever.”  
  
“You’re good, barely even noticed.” Bucky smiles, as cool as a cucumber. He shuts his textbook. “Was just trying to get some homework in before you got here.”   
  
“Thank god.” Peter says putting down his backpack and taking a seat across from Bucky. “Wait, you’re in biomechanics? That’s so cool. There’s this class in MIT’s biotech program called locomotion in robots and animals or something. Apparently, for the final, all the students have to figure out how to make a functional robot replacement limb for an animal. It’s so _cool_.”   
  
Bucky is staring. And while Bucky would like, more than anything, to talk to Peter about biomechanics, he barely knows what the fuck is happening in his biomechanics class. It had just started last week! It’s also so much more fun just watching Peter geek out over something.   
  
“Sorry, it’s probably stupid.” That’s when Bucky realizes he hasn’t said anything yet.   
  
“No, no!” Bucky blurts, “It’s super cool. Sorry, I got caught up thinking about a raccoon with a robotic arm or something.”   
  
“That sounds like it would be a nightmare for trash cans everywhere.” Peter chuckles. Bucky mentally reminds himself to stay in the moment when he’s talking to Peter.  
  
“I’m gonna get a drink, can I, uh, can I get you something?” Peter asks innocently.   
  
“Oh, nah, you don’t have to get me anything.”  
  
“I'd, uh, I’d like to get you something.” Peter says with a tinge of awkwardness, he makes sure to hold Bucky’s stare with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes for effect. He definitely thinks this is a date too, he has to.   
  
“Sure.” Bucky smiles. “A cappuccino would be great.”   
  
“Cool. I’ll grab you one.” Peter says softly, turning to make his way to the counter.  
  
Bucky’s never really been the one being treated on a date, he feels like it should be the other way around, but then realizes all of his dating experience has been with women until now. Guys must get stuff for each other. It seems nice.   
  
Bucky pretends to read an email on his computer, but he notices that Peter spends most of his time waiting sneaking glances at Bucky. As if he’s going to disappear at any moment.   
  
Peter comes back with two drinks and an enormous cinnamon bun.  
  
“It looked so good. I had to get it.” Peter gleefully explains, placing the sugary bun onto the table.   
  
“It looks great.” Bucky thinks it looks too sweet but will have some just because Peter is so excited about it. “Thanks for the drink.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Thanks for inviting me.” Peter responds with a bashful look on his face. He’s so goddamn sweet.  
  
The rest of the afternoon melts away. Talking to Peter is so goddamn easy. Bucky doesn’t think he’s been so open with someone before, Peter gives him a sense of ease he’s never quite felt before. He’s not sure if Peter feels the same, there are moments when he gets a bit shy or awkward.  
  
Bucky discovers that Peter is getting a degree in not only the Physics Astronomy program, but he’s also trying to get a degree in Computer Science. He tries to get more information but it seems that Peter doesn’t like talking about how insanely smart he is. Bucky also learns that Peter is from New York City, Queens in particular. Which is already insanely cooler than all twelve of the army bases, around the country Bucky grew up on.   
  
Peter thinks it’s fascinating that Bucky has lived in so many different places, Bucky tries to explain the bases were always in the middle of bumfuck nowhere but Peter is still interested. He asks about what things were like in every single state Bucky has lived in.   
  
They talk about Bucky’s family, a subject Bucky doesn’t usually broach with anyone but Steve. Somehow, Peter’s beautiful brown eyes get Bucky to tell him about how his mother passed away when he was thirteen, and that it’s only been him and his father ever since.   
  
Peter tells Bucky about his family, too. He grew up with his aunt and uncle in Queens, but Bucky gets the impression that something very tragic happened to his uncle with the way Peter’s eyes darken when the topic is broached. It makes Bucky feel like Peter might understand him in a way a lot of other people don’t.   
  
After Peter forces Bucky to eat the last of the cinnamon bun, the scruffy barista comes out from the back to tell the two boys the cafe is closing for the day. Bucky shrugs.   
  
“Are you ready to go?” Bucky asks, Peter nods.   
  
The two pack up while still chit-chatting and begin to make their way out of the cafe.   
  
This is the part where Bucky doesn’t know what to do.   
  
He knows what he wants to do. He wants to take Peter back to the house and make out with him until his gorgeous lips swell.   
  
However, he’s not ready for the rest of the brothers to meet Peter like that. In time, sure, whatever. But Bucky knows he won’t be able to hear the end of it once the brothers know, he wants to keep Peter himself for just a little bit longer.   
  
“Hey, I’ve gotta catch the bus back to the dorms. It leaves in a couple of minutes…” Peter trails.  
  
 _“No! Not yet!_ ” Bucky exclaims inside his head.   
  
“I could drive you home?” Bucky says smoothly, secretly praying to God, Jesus, and the holy spirit that Peter takes him up on the offer.  
  
Peter lights up, he clearly doesn’t want this to end either. “Yeah, that’d be nice, actually.”   
  
They make their way over to Bucky’s silver Jeep Wrangler, it’s easily the best present his father has given him. It was a little dated, sure. But it worked like a charm and Bucky knew exactly what to do to keep it running properly.   
  
“You want to plug your music in?” Bucky asks, holding the sacred AUX cord in front of Peter. The younger boy squirms in response.   
  
“I dunno, you might not like my music.” Peter mumbles nervously. “It’s not, like, frat guy music.”   
  
“What’s frat guy music, Peter?” Bucky grins and Peter’s eyes bulge.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I guess I kinda figured you guys all just listened to, like, party music I guess and that—” Peter stammers.   
  
It’s so cute.   
  
“Put on your music.” Bucky chuckles, shoving the cord in front of Peter’s face. “I want to hear it.”   
  
Peter sheepishly grabs the cord and plugs it into his majorly damaged phone, Bucky still has no idea how the younger boy can even see what he’s doing on that screen.  
  
A couple of minutes they’re on the road and they’re listening to a song Bucky has never heard before, the sounds of a plucky guitar paired with some warm synth waves fill the car. It’s good. If Bucky were to say it sounded like anything, it would probably be sunshine or the beach. Or maybe Peter.  
  
A man’s voice starts to croon through the stereo, Peter hums along.   
  
“Who is this?” Bucky asks with a smile on his face.  
  
“Do you like it?” The younger boy’s face is lit up now. “It’s the Talking Heads.”   
  
“It’s a good song.”   
  
“If you like this, you should listen to their other stuff. The lead singer, David Byrne has a whole bunch of other music he makes on his own. Crazy stuff. Like, he made this whole album with this crazy musician lady named St. Vincent and it’s such a cool album.” Peter takes a quick inhale, unable to keep up with his own words. “I can send you a playlist.”   
  
“I would like that.” Bucky hums, he wishes it could always be like this. Just driving around town with Peter shotgun, just geeking over something he’s into.   
  
He’s pissed that it’s only two more minutes until they get to Briar Hall, Peter’s dorm.   
  
“Thanks so much for driving me.” Peter says as the car comes to a slow stop outside the dorm. He pulls out the aux cord and Bucky feels a little bit of pain at the very small detachment. Damn, he’s really in deep, isn’t he?   
  
“S’not a problem, promise.”  
  
Peter’s hand goes to the door, Bucky feels like everything is going in slow motion and if he doesn’t do something right now, he’s going to be kicking himself later.  
  
“Would you want to come to my room?” Peter asks shyly. “It’s not that big but I have a single.”   
  
Alone? With Peter? Bucky doesn’t even have to think twice.  
  
“I’m there.” Bucky answers quickly with a soft smile.   
  
They park Bucky’s car in one of the student lots and make their way over to Peter’s room. It's quite small, as Peter mentioned, but it’s got a lot of character.   
  
There’s a denim bedspread on his twin bed with a red polka dot couple pillows, artsy looking Star Wars posters are on the walls along with some photographs. An air diffuser bellows out some steam on top of his dresser and there’s something that looks like a circuit board taking up most of his desk.   
  
“Oh, sorry!” Peter blurts as he quickly grabs some t-shirts and boxers off the ground and brings them over to his laundry hamper and begins to smooth out the blanket on his bed.   
  
“You’re fine, Peter. I live with, like, thirty-five other guys, remember?” Bucky says with a chuckle.  
  
“Oh, yeah, right.” Peter’s shoulders relax. Bucky doesn’t know what he’s so worried about. It’s really not that messy in Peter’s room and doesn’t smell bad for that matter, it smells kind of like Peter does, something sweet, but Bucky can’t quite place it. He’s been around a lot of men in his life but none have ever smelled like Peter.   
  
“What are you doing over here?” Bucky says gesturing down at the pile of circuitry and wires on Peter’s desk.   
  
“Oh! I’m building my own computer.” Peter says nonchalantly. “My current laptop is giving me a lot of trouble and it honestly seemed way more worth it to just make a new one. Seemed like a fun thing to do.”   
  
“You’re making your own laptop? For fun?”   
  
“It’s really not that hard.” Peter says picking up the circuit board and showing it off to Bucky. “It’s actually more work to get my hands on the right pieces for it. Some of them are really expensive.”   
  
“Still pretty damn cool, Peter.” Bucky says, clearly impressed.   
  
“Thank you.” Peter says. “Do you want to watch Netflix or something? That still works on my laptop.”   
  
“Hell yeah, sure.” Bucky says, casually taking a seat at the end of Peter’s bed. “This cool?”   
  
“Yes. Definitely.” Peter says with a smile, situating himself next to Bucky and placing his laptop at the end of the bed on a pillow. “Have you ever watched Avatar the Last Airbender?”   
  
“Who and the last what?” Bucky asks with a laugh.   
  
“You’ve never even heard of it?” Peter exclaims, clearly taken aback.   
  
“Should I have?”   
  
“It’s the best show of all time.” Peter shoots Bucky a grin.  
  
“What, better than Game of Thrones?” Bucky asks.   
  
“Game of Thrones?! After that ending?” Peter sits up to give Bucky a look of disbelief. It’s cute. He’s so riled up.  
  
“Okay, so I never actually finished it.” Bucky confesses with his hands up as if he’s been caught red-handed. “I only got to season three.”   
  
It’s not like he didn’t like Game of Thrones, it was pretty good. He just never found the time to finish. This seems to be enough reason for Peter.   
  
“Oh! Well, definitely don’t keep going. The end is so bad.” Peter says, relieved. He turns back to his laptop which has Netflix loaded up. “This, however, is so much better.”   
  
Peter clicks play on the screen and anime shit begins to fill the screen. Peter is filled with glee at the sight and it makes Bucky feel warm inside. He’s never known what the deal was with anime, but he’ll gladly watch it if it’s what Peter wants to.   
  
Peter slides his hand down in between them and Bucky instinctively takes it into his own. It makes Bucky feel almost as if he’s a freshman again, in the best way possible.   
  
“Bucky?”  
  
“What’s up?” Bucky asks, immediately very aware of his fingers interlocked with Peter’s.   
  
“Are we, um—” Peter’s stammers awkwardly. “Is this, like, a date?”   
  
Bucky clears his throat. He has to avoid Peter’s eyes for a moment to gather the courage to say what he wants to say.   
  
“Um, yeah. I’ve been treating this as a date. Is that cool with you?” Bucky says as his expression slowly turns into a wince, he doesn’t want Peter to laugh at him.  
  
Instead, he gets Peter’s lips on his and Bucky’s whole body begins to tingle.   
  
It takes him a couple of seconds to realize he should be kissing back. He can barely believe they’re kissing in the first place.  
  
Bucky wraps his arm around Peter to bring him closer and kisses him harder, he hears a cracking sound in the back of Peter’s throat and his cock immediately twitches.  
  
They break for a moment and Bucky gets a good look at Peter, his face is completely red, all the way up to the tips of his ears, and it just makes Bucky want to kiss him again.   
  
“Was that cool?” Peter asks breathlessly.   
  
“More than cool.” Bucky says, with a huge grin on his face, right before diving in for another kiss.   
  
Their teeth knock a bit the moment their mouths meet, but soon Peter’s tongue has found its way into Bucky’s mouth, moving with his like he’s done this a thousand times. It’s at this time Bucky becomes painfully aware of how hard he is in his jeans, he wants relief so badly, he tries to situate himself on top of Peter.   
  
Bucky runs his hands up Peter’s body which gets him a low and breathy moan from the younger boy, Bucky notices that Peter is also hard underneath his khakis. That turns Bucky on even more. He can’t believe how much more fun this is with a guy.   
  
“Oh my god.” Peter groans and it adds fuel to the fire inside of Bucky.  
  
They keep kissing, slowly grinding their bodies together, like they’ve got all the time in the world.. Bucky begins to pepper kisses onto Peter’s neck until his lips are firmly pressed against the column of his throat. Bucky begins to suck mottled marks into the sensitive skin, it immediately draws a low moan from Peter.   
  
“Npmh, _Bucky_.” Peter mumbles with a gasp, only making Bucky push into him harder. Bucky grinds down a little more to create more tension between their bodies.  
  
Bucky reaches his hand down to palm at Peter’s cock through his pants, Peter’s hips hitch forward to meet Bucky’s hand with a moan cracking in his throat.   
  
“Bucky,” Peter gasps, rolling his hips against Bucky’s palm again.   
  
Bucky’s whole body feels hot and there’s a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that’s all too familiar. He jerks to give another rut against Peter’s body and before he knows it, he’s blowing a load into his boxers. He feels a wet spot begin to form in his jeans.   
  
This has never happened to him before. Fuck!  
  
Bucky practically leaps out of the bed and quickly turns his back to Peter.  
  
“Bucky, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Peter sounds confused. “Does my breath smell or something? I have some gum in here somewhere.”  
  
If this was anyone else, Bucky would probably just book it. Cut the cord and do his best never to interact again. He doesn’t want to do that to Peter, though. He has to explain himself.   
  
“Fuck.” Bucky grumbles and takes a quick inhale. He looks up at the ceiling, as if doing that will make talking about this any less mortifying.   
  
“To be honest with you, this is kinda my first time making out with a dude and, uh, I think you’re really… uh, handsome and…” Shit, now he was the one doing the stammering. This was a lot cuter when Peter was doing it. Bucky was just embarrassing himself. “And, uh, I may have… gotten ahead of myself.”   
  
“ _Please don’t make me say it_.” Bucky thinks.  
  
“Ahead of yourself?” Peter asks, brows furrowed together.  
  
Fuck. Isn't Peter supposed to be smart?!  
  
There’s a long silence (or at least what feels like one) until Bucky clears his throat.   
  
“I… uh, jumped the gun. I finished.” Bucky winces as the words leave his mouth.   
  
“You, you— oh! Jeez.” Peter immediately hops off the bed and shuffles over to his dresser and opens the bottom drawer.  
  
“Here, you can wear these.” Peter turns around with one hand covering his eyes and another holding out a pair of navy blue gym shorts with an emblem that says ‘Midtown High School’ “They’re a little big on me so I hope they’ll fit you?”  
  
Bucky’s face immediately blushes. He can’t believe how sweet Peter is being about this.   
  
“Thanks, Peter.” Bucky says quietly, he grabs the gym shorts and slowly starts to discard his soiled boxers and jeans. He quickly wipes his dick off with his boxers, and makes sure to fold them up into the jeans so the wet spot isn’t visible.  
  
He pulls on the gym shorts, which are a little small but not too bad. They go a little higher on Bucky’s leg than he’s used to and are kind of giving him a wedgie but he’ll live.   
  
“Coast is clear.” Bucky says to Peter, who’s still got his hand covering his face. Peter immediately releases his hand and his big, brown eyes meet Bucky's icy blue ones.   
  
“They fit!” Peter says looking down at Bucky in the shorts and Bucky chuckles.   
  
“Thanks for being so chill about this. About everything.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Bucky. It happens sometimes.” Peter shrugs before throwing his body back onto the twin bed. Bucky joins him, face still feeling like it’s on fire, Peter does make him feel a bit better about it, though, and for that he’s grateful.   
  
“Hey, did you — do you really think I’m handsome?” Peter asks, a look of total disbelief on his face and Bucky grins. This boy is gonna be the end of him.  
  
“Very much so.” Bucky nods.   
  
“I feel the same way.” Peter smiles. “About you, I mean. I feel the same way about you.”   
  
Bucky spends a couple of seconds caught in Peter's gaze before the younger boy breaks the silence.   
  
“Do you wanna make out again?”   
  
After a couple more hours of making out and Peter explaining to Bucky why he’s probably an Airbender, Bucky does his best to get himself back into the AXA house without rousing Steve.   
  
It doesn’t work. Steve is at his door before he can even put away his incriminating clothing.   
  
“How’d the ferns go?”   
  
“Longer than I expected.” Bucky laughs. Steve’s eyes drop down to the smaller than normal shorts he’s wearing.   
  
“Do your shorts say Midtown High School?” Steve inquires, pointing to the gym shorts Bucky forgot he was even wearing.  
  
“Yeah?” Bucky shrugs as if it’s no big deal.   
  
“It’s in Queens. Why do you have those?” Bucky could do a facepalm right now, he forgot Steve was from Brooklyn.   
  
“Borrowed them from Jedd, I think,” Bucky said, naming the first brother from New York City he could think of. Steve squints his eyes.   
  
“Jedd went to school in the Bronx.” He says, cocking his eyebrow up.   
  
“You know what, I’m getting kinda tired.” Bucky says with a fake yawn and stretch. “Think I might head to bed.”   
  
“Buck, don’t you dare.”   
  
“Mhm. Goodnight, Steve.” Bucky says with a cheeky grin on his face as he shuts the door and Steve sighs.  
  
Bucky makes sure to lock his door before crawling in bed, he has no idea how long he can keep lying to Steve. God, there has got to be some guidelines on how to come out to your frat bros somewhere, maybe he can find a TikTok account later.   
  
Bucky comes to the conclusion he should do it after the revenge on Bones Gate. Steve is guaranteed to be in a good mood then, right?   
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a vibration in his borrowed gym shorts. 

**  
Peter:  
** **i had a really good time today xD**

  
Bucky can’t help but feel a bit of a blush come to his cheeks.   
  


**Bucky:  
** **me too.**   
  


**Bucky:  
** **should we do it again sometime?  
  
**

**Peter:  
** **definitely  
  
**

**Peter:  
** **maybe monday night? i have a lot of homework to do tomorrow haha  
  
**

**Bucky:  
** **monday’s great.**

  
Bucky lets out a big exhale and smiles as soon as he hits the send button, he truly doesn’t remember the last time he has felt this happy.


	4. Operation Barbie Dreamhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all!!! sorry this chapter took me forever, it turned out to be wayyyyy more of a beast than I originally anticipated. 
> 
> we've definitely got some sexy scenes going down this time around so peep the tags if you'd like to be warned about what's ahead. 
> 
> thanks to @ALittleBitOfThis for being my beta this time around.
> 
> also! if you've got interest I made a playlist for this fic/universe: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3AjfDOVt7HsrC8LI0MNCRO?si=URsHe5UnTpy1UToDp29LZA
> 
> without further ado.....

Leading a double life is starting to wear on Bucky. Sure, spending all this uninterrupted time with Peter is amazing, but Operation Barbie Dreamhouse can’t come fast enough.   
  
Bucky has spent almost every night this week with Peter in his tiny dorm room. Meaning he’s also spent almost every night this week straight-up lying to Steve. Steve knows it too, he definitely doesn’t believe a thing Bucky says, but Bucky still can’t bring himself to tell him the truth.   
  
The right time will come. Bucky has to believe it will.   
  
Currently, he and Peter have a nice little system going. They usually spend the day apart, Peter’s got lots of important smart things to do and, of course, Bucky has pledges to educate and soccer to practice.   
  
But the moment Bucky finishes with practice, he makes his way to over wherever Peter may be. Tonight, he’s walking Peter home from his shift at the library. He’s a little nervous about being at the library with Peter. He had picked up Peter from the labs the past couple days, which never seemed like a problem. It was all nerds. No one that possibly ran in the same circles as him.   
  
The library seemed like much more of a neutral territory. Bucky knew there could definitely be a possibility of running into someone with Peter, but somehow he was getting to the point where he maybe didn’t give a shit.   
  
Peter is sitting behind one of the rental counters looking like a dream in a navy blue sweater over a light blue plaid button-down shirt. His eyes are crinkling as he laughs with Gwen and MJ, who are both leaning on the counter across from him. The two definitely seem a lot more comfortable with each other now, MJ might as well be nuzzled under Gwen’s arm. Bucky steels himself before approaching, and Peter’s eyes light up when he spots him.  
  
“Bucky! Hey!” Peter exclaims, waving him over. Now the attention of both of the girls is on Bucky. He gets an encouraging smile from Gwen.   
  
“Bucky. Peter mentioned you would be coming.” Gwen says. She looks surprised to see Bucky is actually there.  
  
“They thought I was lying.” Peter says while packing some books into his backpack and throwing it onto his shoulder.   
  
“Don’t worry. We’re happy to see that you actually exist.” MJ says, her lips curled. “I’m MJ by the way, Gwen’s girlfriend.” She says outstretching her hand. Bucky shakes it.   
  
“Nice to meet you. I’m happy to exist too.” Bucky says, watching Peter make his way over to him and offering him a smile. “You look nice.” Bucky says quietly. He wants to kiss Peter right then and there, but he resists the urge.   
  
“Thanks. How was practice?” Peter asks.   
  
“Same old, same old. Lots of drills.” Bucky shrugs. “You ready to go?” Peter nods.   
  
“And we were just about to get going too.” MJ gives a quick nudge to Gwen who realizes she’s been staring. “Right, Gwen?”   
  
“Yes! We should go. We have… movie tickets.” Gwen smiles eagerly. “Have fun tonight guys. You’re both very cute together.” And with that, Gwen sticks her tongue out at Peter as she hauls MJ away. Peter’s eyes bulge and he tries to laugh it off.   
  
As Peter and Bucky step out of the library, the words repeat over in Bucky’s head. And not because it freaks him out but more so because he likes it. He’s surprised at how much he likes it. How good it feels to have someone else to validate their relationship. For someone else to know about it.  
  
“Hello? Earth to Bucky?” Peter waves his hand in front of Bucky’s face. Bucky instantly shakes his head and stares into Peter’s waiting eyes.   
  
“Sorry, what did you say?’   
  
“I only told them we were hanging out. I promise. They sorta just, like, figured out that I like you on their own. And I tried to tell them that we were just friends and then they started—”   
  
“Peter, stop. You’re fine.” Bucky assures, holding his hands out in front of him in attempt to slow the younger boy’s thoughts. Peter doesn’t let up, though.   
  
“If you can trust anyone, it’s Gwen and MJ.” Peter ensures with a very serious look on his face.  
  
“It’s fine. I’ve kinda been thinking about… everything.”   
  
“Mm? Everything?” Peter inquires.  
  
“Yeah. Everything. Us stuff… uh, gay stuff.” Bucky says. “I think I’m gonna need to come out to the brothers soon. You know, if we want to date for real.”   
  
“You — you want to date? I mean, that’s — really cool if that’s what you — I just didn’t know you wanted to date.”   
  
“I was kinda hoping that’s what we were doing.”   
  
“I guess I kinda thought so too but when you said you weren’t out to the brothers, I thought you might have just wanted to hook up — which totally would have been cool but I — ”  
  
“Peter.” Bucky says, crisp and clear, staring deep into Peter with his icy blue eyes. “I want to date you. For real. If that’s what you want too.” Peter smiles and gives him a bashful look.   
  
“Yeah. I think that would be really cool.”  
  
“Good, then.” Bucky grabs Peter’s hand. “Glad we figured that out.”   
  
Peter’s hand is warm and soft and holding it makes Bucky feel light on his feet. They walk hand in hand until they reach Peter’s room. While it feels amazing, Bucky would be lying if he didn’t feel relief once they got there. He was starting to sweat a little.   
  
The two find their new regular places on Peter’s bed. Peter inches his way under Bucky’s arm, pulls his computer onto his lap and scrolls through a webpage on the screen. While they had both planned to watch an episode of Avatar, Bucky makes the mistake of letting it slip that he’s never seen or read anything Harry Potter. The younger boy just about screeches when Bucky breaks the news.   
  
“How?! It’s one of the best series of our time. Books and movies!” Peter squeaks.   
  
“I dunno, I guess I always thought of it as ner—” Bucky then realizes who he’s talking to. Peter chuckles.   
  
“Nerdy?” Peter responds with a cheeky grin on his face. “You can say it, Bucky. I am very fine with being a nerd. ”   
  
“Yeah, it’s… kinda nerdy.” Bucky says with a chuckle. “Plus everyone wants to know what your Hogwarts sign is or whatever.” Bucky sighs. “It seems like a lot.”   
  
“You say that now, but you haven’t even witnessed the magic that is Harry Potter.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky says waving his hand. It seems to egg on Peter even more which only makes Bucky want to do it more. He looks so cute when he’s riled up. “Magic schmagic.”   
  
“I’m serious!” The younger exclaims. He pokes Bucky’s shoulder. “I think you might actually like it more than you think. Also, with the way you’re acting right now, you would be in Slytherin.”  
  
“Oh yeah? That’s my Hogwarts sign?”   
  
“Hogwarts house. And maybe. I’m not sure yet. You could be a Ravenclaw, too.”   
  
“Huh. And in what house are you supposed to be in?”   
  
“Glad you asked. I’m in Hufflepuff.” Peter says proudly.   
  
“Sounds like a marshmallow cookie.” Bucky snorts. Peter whacks him.   
  
“Hey! No! We’re, like, the loyal and determined house!”   
  
“I believe you, don’t worry.” Bucky says with a chuckle, pulling Peter closer to him to give him a kiss. Peter happily obliges. After a minute, Peter pulls back to look Bucky directly into his eyes.   
  
He’s got his puppy dog eyes activated and everything.  
  
“I know you think it’s nerdy but I really think we should at least try watching the first one.” Peter bargains, looking hopeful as ever.   
  
“Well, Peter. It seems to me that I’m into some nerdier shit than I initially thought.” Bucky gestures Peter up and down. “So, yeah, why don’t we… try watching the first one.”   
  
Peter looks like he could do a backflip from the joy. Bucky is beginning to think he would do anything for this boy.   
  
“I really think you’re gonna like it.” Peter grins excitedly. “Also, I know the best sites to watch it in HD. You know, so we can make sure you can get the full experience.” Peter clicks around his computer before finding the link he’s looking for.  
  
“Of course.” Bucky chuckles, trying his best to sound interested. Peter clicks play on his computer.   
  
“Just don’t judge it yet.” Peter scolds, pointing at Bucky with his finger before getting himself comfortable under Bucky’s arm.   
  
Bucky has to admit, the Harry Potter shit is pretty damn interesting. It starts off kinda weird, (with some Merlin ass dude zapping away electricity from some lamps) but definitely gets better. When Peter interrogates Bucky after the movie ends, he decides his favorite character is Filch and that he thinks he would be in Gryffindor.   
  
Peter doesn’t completely agree with him. He made that clear when yelling ‘Slytherin!’ at Bucky every time he tried to mock the movie earlier.   
  
Bucky doesn’t care much for any of the houses, though. As long as he can hang out with a certain Hufflepuff, he’s good. 

***

Bucky’s got about four more days until it’s time to execute Operation Barbie Dreamhouse. He and Sam already went to buy a couple gallons of pink paint and supplies from the store, but had to go back when they looked up how much paint it required to paint the exterior of a house. They’re lucky all the brothers wanted revenge just as much as they did because they didn’t mind pitching in for supplies.   
  
In any case, they’re prepared. Or, Bucky thought they were prepared until Ned approaches him in the dining hall.   
  
“Uh, Pledgemaster Barnes?”   
  
“Pledge Leeds. How can I help you? Problem with your task for the week?” Bucky asks, closing the textbook he’s been trying to read for the past forty minutes. Bucky is having the pledges memorize Alpha Chi Alpha’s rules and regulations this week. This, according to the university, was hazing, strangely enough. Bucky didn’t think it was particularly hard or damaging, so he kept with it.   
  
“No no, nothing like that. I’ve been memorizing every night.” Ned says proudly.   
  
“It’s actually about… Operation Barbie Dreamhouse.” He says bringing his tone to a whisper. Bucky leans in.   
  
“What about it?” Bucky inquires raising his eyebrow.   
  
“See, I was walking by Bones Gate the other day and I noticed this truck outside. It was for FRIDAY Technology Systems.” Ned looks serious but Bucky does not understand what the fuck that means.   
  
“So?” Bucky questions with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“You haven’t heard about the FRIDAY Security Tech? Holy— It’s crazy.” Ned takes a seat. “Personalized security… some of the most state-of-the-art stuff.”   
  
“So you’re saying we’re fucked?” Bucky asks dejectedly. He knew it was too good to be true.   
  
“Not completely. We might get away with it if we can gain remote access to the system.” Ned says with a smile on his face. “In fact, I have just the person who could help…”   
  
“Who?” Bucky barks, not even trying to his impatience.   
  
“Me!” Ned exclaims, pointing to himself with both his thumbs. “I was born to be the man in the chair.”  
  
“The what?”   
  
“You know, like in almost every action movie, there’s like the guy with the headset, all the screens getting shit done. The guy in the chair!”   
  
“You really think you know how to dismantle this… Thursday—”  
  
“FRIDAY Technology System.” Ned interrupts. Bucky instantly rolls his eyes.   
  
“Yes. That. Whatever.” Bucky grumbles. “You know how to dismantle it?”  
  
“Hmm. We wouldn’t really need to dismantle it if we could figure out a way to connect directly to Tony’s system.” Ned looks as though he’s lost in thought. “But that’s probably crazy, we don’t know anyone with access to Bones Gate like that.”   
  
Ned stops and then looks as though he’s got the best idea since sliced bread.   
  
“Oh! You know, I think if we ask Peter that he could definitely—”  
  
Bucky snaps instinctively, wagging a finger at Ned.  
  
“We’re not getting Peter involved in this.” Bucky responds sternly, face hard. Ned gasps.  
  
“Woah. Does that mean you guys really are dating?!”   
  
“How much has Peter told you?” Bucky should have known that if MJ and Gwen knew, Ned probably did too.   
  
“Uh, dude, everything.” Ned scoffs, totally forgetting who the hell he’s talking to.   
  
“Dude?” Bucky snarls, raising an eyebrow at his pledge. Ned immediately clears his throat and straightens his posture.   
  
“Sorry! I—er—Pledge-master Barnes. Everything.”   
  
“And do the other pledges know?” Bucky asks. Ned shakes his head quickly. “If I hear you’ve told them anything, you’re gonna have the worst Hell Week of your life. I may be dating Peter but that doesn’t mean I’m going soft. Got it?”   
  
“You guys really are dating.” Ned basically gasps again. Bucky grumbles and shakes his head. His intimidation technique was doing nothing.   
  
“Just… say nothing. Okay?”   
  
“Aye, aye, Pledgemaster.” Ned says with a fake salute.   
  
“If we had access to Bones Gate, how long would someone need with Tony’s system?” Bucky asks, finger tracing some of the scruff on his chin.  
  
“If they’re plugging into his computer it could be as fast as fifteen minutes. Why?”   
  
“I’ve got an idea.” Bucky immediately gets to his feet. He places his textbooks in his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. He snaps at Ned. “Come on, Pledge. We’re taking a field trip.”  
  
“But I have a Chem lecture in twenty minutes!” Ned whines.   
  
Bucky shoots Ned his infamous glare, and it gets a yelp out of the sophomore.   
  
The two take about a fifteen-minute walk across campus until they finally come across a Victorian-looking house with red brick and big white pillars. It’s the Phi-Psi House. He gestures for Ned to follow him as he makes his way around the side of the home.   
  
“Why are we— ”  
  
Bucky holds up a finger and retrieves his phone out of his pocket. He finds Natasha’s name before opening up a text thread. 

**  
from: Bucky  
** **Need your help. I’m outside.  
  
**

**from: Natasha  
** **so dramatic  
  
**

Within a minute or two, he sees Natasha’s head peeking out her window.   
  


**from: Natasha  
** **i’ll be down in a sec, this better be good**

True to her word, Natasha emerges from one of the side doors of the Psi-Phi house. She’s got a smile on her face. She’s definitely amused by the situation already.   
  
“Nat. This is Ned. He’s pledging Alpha Chi Alpha.” Bucky says gesturing his head in Ned’s direction.   
  
“Hi Ma’am.” Ned sputters nervously. Bucky wants to crack up right then but this transaction needs to be strictly business.   
  
“What can I do for you boys?’ Nat asks with her arms crossed.   
  
“Wondering if you could help us out big time.” Bucky says, trying to do his best impression of Peter’s puppy dog eyes. It’s not really working. “We’d owe you one.”   
  
“You already owe me one. And then some.” Natasha banters, a smile creeping onto her face. “Does this have to do with Operation Barbie Dreamhouse?”   
  
Ned gasps. “How do you know about that?!” He says, horrified that the frat’s sacred trust had been broken.   
  
Bucky begins to run through every single tie Nat has with the AXA brothers. Someone’s gotta be blabbing.   
  
“A bird told me.” Nat snickers and just like that Bucky knows exactly who told her.   
  
Fucking Clint.  
  
“How much did Clint tell you?” Clint and Natasha studied abroad in Budapest last year never let anyone forget about it. Their close friendship was no secret, nor was Clint’s attraction for her. Even when Bucky was dating her he always found stupid reasons to insert some stupid inside joke or even teach her a new word in sign language.   
  
“Enough for me to be interested. Tony has been pissing me off the past week planning this stupid mixer, so, you could say I’m willing. But only for the right price.” Bucky could have rolled his eyes right then and there but it wouldn’t bode well for the barter.   
  
“What about… handle of nice Vodka, Godiva Chocolate, and maybe a couple of those black and white lattes from Brewed Awakening you like so much.” The sound of Nat’s favorite things seem to break her serious exterior. Bucky smirks.   
  
“Handle of Stoli Elit vodka.” Natasha’s the one smirking now. Curse her and her expensive taste. Bucky couldn’t do that vodka.   
  
“How about Beluga Noble?” Maybe a step down to some, but he knew Nat enjoyed it.   
  
“Fine. Fifteen black and white lattes.” Natasha says crossing her arms. Ned’s head is darting between the two of them now.   
  
“Fifteen? How about eight?”   
  
“Twelve.”  
  
“Ten.”   
  
“Sure. Perfect. Ten of ‘em.” Bucky claps his hands together. “Will you help us now?”   
  
“I need more.”   
  
“Nat, what more could you possibly want?”   
  
“I get to pick your Halloween costume.” Nat smirks. Bucky feels heat rush to his face. Goddamnit, Nat. How does she always manage to get him like this?!  
  
Ned makes a very audible gasp and it jolts Bucky out of his head.   
  
“Shut up, Ned.” Bucky growls in a low voice.   
  
“Sorry. Sorry.” Ned stutters, immediately looking away. Natasha chuckles to herself.   
  
“Take it or leave it. That’s what I think it’s gonna take.” Bucky can tell by the look on Natasha’s face that she has no intention of backing down on this one. He might as well give in.   
  
Bucky grumbles and begins to give a nod.   
  
“Fine.” He says through gritted teeth. He knew revenge on Bones Gate would be worth whatever ridiculous costume Natasha could think up.  
  
There’s no way it can be that bad. 

***

Ned sets up a mini USB drive looking thing for Natasha to plug into Tony’s home computer. As long as Natasha can keep it plugged in for about ten minutes unnoticed, they’ll be able to establish a connection so that they can open a backdoor in Tony’s system.   
  
It only takes a couple hours after giving her the drive before Bucky’s phone buzzes.   
  


**from: Natasha  
** **done.**

  
After triple-checking with Ned, Bucky learns that they do, in fact, have control over Tony Stark’s security system. Nothing can stop them now.   
  
By the time the day of the operation rolls around, Bucky is bursting out of his skin to just get the prank over with. By the time the Bones Gate/Phi-Psi mixer starts, Bucky wastes no time rallying the brothers.   
  
If it were the middle of the day, he’d be a little concerned. But since it’s nighttime and they’ve got full access to Tony’s computer, Bucky’s feeling especially cocky.   
  
“Ned, how are we looking?” Bucky asks, looking to the sophomore at his side thumbing through menus on his phone screen.   
  
“Every alarm system is off and I’ve got the cameras looping. There’s no way they’ll know we’re doing anything unless they come to see themselves.” Ned says with a smile. “Also, this should help us a bit.”   
  
Ned presses a button on his screen and the Bones Gate exterior lights go on, giving a better look at the red-brick walls of the fraternity house.   
  
“You make one hell of a guy in the chair, pledge Leeds.” Bucky smiles and claps Ned’s shoulder before finding the other pledges and beginning to bark orders.   
  
Adrenaline guides the brothers through their first shoddy coat of paint. Watching the redbrick of Bones Gate disappear behind the bubblegum pink paint was incredibly satisfying.   
  
Or it is for the first fifteen minutes.   
  
After that, some brothers begin to complain. Namely Thor because there’s apparently some big event happening in Fortnite. Bucky wonders if he’s capable of thinking about anything else. Isn’t there a football season he’s supposed to be worried about?  
  
Bucky does his hardest to remind all the brothers how hard Bones Gate embarrassed them. At their own party. The reminder of revenge seems to be enough to keep fueling the home makeover.   
  
About an hour goes by and from the look of it, it should probably around the right time for a final coat. While the quality of the job is by no means professional quality, it’s definitely Barbie pink.  
  
“What do you animals think you’re doing?!” A voice yelps from behind them.   
  
Bucky, along with the other brothers, turn to see a brown-skinned boy in a blazer and khakis standing before them.   
  
“Shit. That’s Flash. He’s a Bones Gate pledge!” Ned yells. Flash frantically tries to fish his phone out of his pocket.   
  
“Shit.” Bucky says before pointing at the pledge. “Get him!”   
  
Before Flash can do anything more, Clint, Thor, and Scott have already brought him to the ground and Clint’s got his mouth covered with his hand. The only thing the brothers can hear now are the boy’s muffled screams.  
  
It looks to Bucky that Flash licks Clint’s hand because Clint immediately switches the one over his hand so he can wipe the other one on his jeans.   
  
“Euck. Bucky, you still got that duct tape?” Clint asks with a smirk. Bucky grabs his duffel and tosses Clint a giant roll of duct tape. The brothers make quick work of the squirming pledge, firmly taping him to one of the trees, not the Bones Gate lawn. To Bucky, it was very nice of the AXA brothers to not only give Bones Gates an exterior model but also a brand new garden gnome.   
  
After a couple more finishing touches, the brothers decide the deed is done and Bucky signals Ned to try and leave everything the way they left it. Bucky manages to get a couple pictures to post online later.   
  
The next morning, the news is everywhere. The new and improved Barbie Bones Gate is on the social media pages of over half the school. You couldn’t pay for this kind of publicity. Over the past twenty-four hours, Bones Gate has become the number one Kirby University tourist attraction. A TikTok of Tony trying to get rid of the gathering students has already gone viral.   
  
The brothers gather in the common room, most hooting, hollering and already pounding beers. Everyone is clearly down to rage tonight.   
  
Bucky takes a sip from a cold beer and relaxes on the sofa. He feels relief for a brief moment until he realizes that AXA’s victory means it’s time for him to come clean to Steve. Maybe not this exact moment, though. Everyone’s too amped up and Steve’s so excited he looks like he’s two seconds away from shotgunning a beer.   
  
Tomorrow, then. Tomorrow’s good.   
  
Right now, it’s party time. Bucky reaches for his phone, immediately finding Peter’s contact. He doesn’t even care that all the brothers will be around; he wants to celebrate this win with Peter.  
  
  
 **from: Bucky  
****Party at AXA tonight. You should come.**

  
Bucky’s phone buzzes back almost immediately after sending the text. Makes Bucky feel something flutter in his stomach for a moment.   
  


**from: Peter  
** **r u gonna be there? :)  
  
**

  
Bucky chuckles at Peter, thinking Bucky would ever miss a party at his own frat house. 

**from: Bucky  
** **You know it.  
  
**

**from: Peter  
** **do i need to bring anything?  
  
**

**from: Bucky  
** **Just your cute little ass ;)  
  
**

**from: Peter  
** **haha ok xD i’m excited to see u  
  
**

**from: Bucky  
** **I** **can’t WAIT to see you.  
** **  
  
****from: Peter  
** **esp if we can be alone… xD**

Bucky learned through UrbanDictionary that xD is commonly used as a laughing face. He never thought this stupid emoticon would make him feel horny.   
  
It takes Bucky about an hour to get ready for the party. Maybe a new record for him. After showering and, Bucky ends up putting on a grey shirt that, admittedly is a little small for him now but accentuates his biceps, and then a pair of well-fitting black jeans.   
  
“Dressing to impress tonight, Buck.” Steve does a little whistle from the doorway. “If I didn’t know better it would seem you’re trying to get some action tonight.” He says with a chuckle.   
  
Bucky, of course, shrugs it off.   
  
“Something like that.” Bucky says awkwardly. Steve chuckles again.   
  
“You did an outstanding job with everything, by the way, Buck. I haven’t seen the guys this excited in ages.” Steve says with a smile on his face. “While what you did may have been categorized as… vandalism…” Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve ignores him. “It was definitely a win for Alpha Chi Alpha and we couldn’t have done it without you. So thank you.”   
  
Bucky preens at the compliment.   
  
“It was the least I could do, Stevie.” Bucky says, unable to do anything but smile. He thinks about how this would be the perfect time to tell Steve. This is what he’s been waiting for.   
  
Right now would be the perfect time to tell Steve.  
  
The universe seems to have different plans. Steve’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he immediately takes it out.   
  
“Dang, Buck. I’m sorry, it’s Peggy. We’ve been missing each other for the past couple of days. You mind if I take this?” Steve says, showing Bucky the FaceTime request.   
  
Steve and Peggy had been in a long-distance relationship since Bucky has known Steve. The two were high school sweethearts that tried to go to college single but just couldn’t stay away from each other.   
  
While Bucky originally thought it was kinda cheesy, he then discovered how awesome Peggy was for himself. He should let Steve take his damn call.   
  
“No big deal.” Bucky replies.   
  
“Thanks, bro.” Steve says appreciatively, stepping out of the room and answering the call.  
  
Tomorrow. Bucky will tell Steve tomorrow. 

***

Bucky’s on beer number eight and Peter still hasn’t gotten to the party. Thankfully, his tolerance only makes it feel like three, but still. Bucky wishes Peter would just show up already.  
  
There’s a massive game of Kings Cup going on in the living room, which Bucky had been forced into playing thirty minutes ago. He’s only been half paying attention, but he’s still terrified that he’s going to be the one drinking from the dreaded king’s cup. The concoction in there has been getting more disgusting with every round.   
  
After a quick round of the categories portion, Bucky checks his phone for some sign of Peter’s whereabouts. The last text he got from him was: 

**  
from: Peter  
** **might be a bit late! it’s taking ned forever to get ready xD**

Bucky wonders whether he should text him to make sure he’s okay but then realizes that could very well be stalker behavior. His thoughts are interrupted by a symphony of hooting and hollering.   
  
Gwen is the one who has pulled the last king card in the deck. Therefore, she must drink from the king’s cup. Sam and Pietro’s faces have gone red from freaking out so hard. Even MJ is laughing her ass off.   
  
“There is no way in hell I’m drinking that.” Gwen yelps, eyes big and searching the crowd for some backup.   
  
“You have to! Those are the rules!” Sam yells, always the authority on these games.   
  
“He’s actually right, babe.” MJ says, pointing to the cup   
  
Before Bucky can watch Gwen take a sip, the front door opens and in walk Ned and Peter. Ned in a blue plaid shirt and his signature fedora (how did that take him so long?) and Peter’s wearing a maroon fleece sweater with some blue jeans.   
  
Bucky can barely contain his excitement that he zips over to the front door, grabbing a can of beer on his way over.   
  
“You’re here.” Bucky says. Peter looks a lot more elated and at ease the moment he sees Bucky before him. Bucky notes how nice that makes him feel. He hands him the beer.   
  
“Thank you. Glad to be here,” Peter’s hand scrapes by Bucky’s when he takes the beer. Their eyes catch each other and neither realizes that Ned is still standing next to them.   
  
“This is so cute.” He coos, a smile plastered onto his face.   
  
“Pledge Leeds.” Bucky growls, a little embarrassed.   
  
“Yes, Pledge-master Barnes.” Ned looks unmoved by Bucky’s growl, which only makes him more embarrassed.   
  
“You should go to the kitchen.”   
  
“But—“   
  
“That’s an order, pledge.” Bucky scolds. Ned jolts back into an upright stance.   
  
“Yes, Pledge-master!” Bucky breaks his composure once he gets the answer he wants.   
  
“If you need me, I’ll be giving Peter a tour of the house.” Bucky’s icy blues give Peter a wink. The younger boy chuckles in response.   
  
“Oh, I gotcha.” Ned gives Peter a knowing nudge.   
  
Bucky escorts Peter through the house, giving a quick AXA history lesson as he does it. It’s only a couple minutes until they find their way up to Bucky’s room where Thor is glued to Bucky’s TV playing a game on the PS4. This was the fifth time this week Bucky has caught him on his PS4. He can only imagine how many times he was using it when he was over at Peter’s.   
  
“Thor! Come on! Why are you even in here right now? There’s a whole party outside.” Bucky yells in annoyance.   
  
“Noobmaster69 shall be decimated, Buck.” Thor gulps down a beer and glances over at the two. Peter shying a bit behind Bucky’s back. “Aye, who’s the spritely fellow?”   
  
Bucky sighs. “Thor, this is Peter,” he says, pointing over to Peter.  
  
“Hi,” Peter gulps out placing his hand forward. “It’s nice to meet you.”   
  
Thor takes it immediately. “You as well.” Thor looks the smaller boy up and down. Sizing him up so to say.   
  
“Thor, we were kind of hoping to get a little… privacy,” Bucky whispers, a bit embarrassed to be showing his full hand to Thor.   
  
Confused and drunk, Thor looks between the two of them with furrowed eyebrows.   
  
“Ha! Why? Are you —” He looks to Peter’s face which is growing redder by the second. Bucky wordlessly grovels to the best of his ability. “Ask no further.”   
  
Thor immediately brings himself to his feet with a belch. “Noobmaster69 will have to wait, I suppose.” Peter is visibly taken aback by how large Thor really is now that he’s no longer slumped down in a chair. Seeing the two of them next to each other is actually quite hilarious to Bucky.  
  
“Twas nice to meet you, spritely fellow.” Thor booms, looking down at Peter with a smile.   
  
“Yeah, uh, you too!” Peter squeaks. “Really cool. I like Fortnite, too, by the way. You should, uh, maybe try using the Jules’ Glider gun — it’s at the Authority Building, it has a ridiculous range and also lets you escape fall damage. I don’t know if that’s what you need to beat… Noob…”   
  
“Noobmaster69.” Thor states seriously.   
  
“Yeah, them,” Peter nods. “You should try the glider gun — if you haven’t I mean.”   
  
“I haven’t.” Thor is visibly shook at this revelation. Bucky has never been prouder.   
  
“…Buck, where did you find the sprite with the Fortnite knowledge?”   
  
Bucky laughs.   
  
“Pete’s really somethin’. I have to admit.” Bucky says, looking over to the sophomore with a big grin on his face.   
  
“Now I leaveth you men to it.” Thor says with another belch before making his way out of the room. “Fandral, you rotten scoundrel, where the shit is the bong?” is all Bucky and Peter hear before Bucky shuts the door.  
  
Finally, some privacy.   
  
“Does he always kinda talk like he’s in a Shakespeare play?” Peter questions with a giggle.   
  
“Only when he’s drunk. Which is all of the time. So, yes,” Bucky sighs, “He’s from Wales or… some—”   
  
Peter’s mouth presses into Bucky’s and his hands are in Bucky’s long hair.   
  
Peter must have been drinking a little, too, because Bucky can taste a hint of vodka in his mouth and he’s also getting friskier than usual. His hands are already searching underneath Bucky’s shirt, his fingers dragging a little on his nipples. Bucky doesn’t remember ever being this sensitive before. Peter’s touch feels almost electric. Bucky blames it on the eight beers he’s had.   
  
Bucky wraps his arms around Peter and kisses him back with fervor. Peter slowly leads Bucky over to the bed. Bucky is now positioned on top of Peter, staring into his brown eyes. This is where Bucky realizes he has to practice major restraint. He kisses Peter again, regardless.   
  
“I’ve been waiting for this all night.” Bucky moans into Peter’s mouth. Peter pulls back to look at Bucky directly.   
  
“Me too.” Peter says with a chuckle. His gaze on Bucky lingers, his eyes dancing around.   
  
If Bucky didn’t know better, it would seem like Peter is admiring him. It’s gotta be the fucking beers.   
  
Bucky pulls Peter in for another deep kiss which results in a groan from the younger boy. Bucky grabs the bottom hem of his too-tight grey shirt and lifts it off of his body.  
  
A small gasp escapes Peter right after he does. He runs his hands up and down Bucky’s chiseled abdomen.  
  
“Something wrong?” Bucky says with a snort.   
  
“Nothing, oh my god. Nothing. The very opposite.” Peter babbles, moving in closer to pepper kisses onto Bucky’s neck. Bucky bites down on Peter’s, causing a real moan to leave the younger’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck yeah, baby.” He says, grinding down on Peter’s hips. “You good to keep going?” Peter gives a nod, immediately removing his sweater.   
  
Peter pulls down Bucky’s black jeans, leaving him in only a pair of compression shorts. Peter quickly pulls off his own jeans, revealing his own grey and worn out boxer-briefs.   
  
Bucky cock is hard as can be but he has no idea where to start. Luckily, Peter seems to have an idea because he immediately massages Bucky’s cock through his underwear.   
  
If Peter’s touch was electric before, Bucky doesn’t know what he would have to call it now.   
  
“Shit.” Bucky grunts hard and pulls Peter in for another kiss. He ruts harder into Peter’s hand.   
  
“Do you think I could try…sucking it, maybe?” Peter asks as innocently as something like that can be asked.   
  
“God, yeah.” Bucky says only a heartbeat later. Peter grins and that’s when Bucky feels cold air on his cock. The two switch positions and Peter situates himself in front of Bucky’s crotch.   
  
Bucky feels Peter press a gentle kiss to his shaft before the warm, velvety sensation that is Peter’s mouth. As Peter fits more and more of Bucky’s cock in his mouth, Bucky does everything in his power to resist thrusting forward.   
  
But god, does he want to. It feels so goddamn good.   
  
“Holy shit, Pete.” He grunts. Peter gets to work methodically, moving up and down on Bucky’s member. Peter’s tongue drags against the shaft and Bucky can swear he feels something bubbling to the top.   
  
“You’re so good, I think I already might—“ He looks down at Peter and sees Peter’s big eyes looking up at him, mouth still wrapped around his cock.   
  
And honestly, that’s enough for him.   
  
“Fuck. Fuck. Holy shit.” Bucky gasps desperately, releasing his load into Peter’s mouth.   
  
After a second, Bucky’s mind finally comes back to earth and he looks down at Peter with worry on his face. Peter just smiles, though. “Sorry, I shoulda given you a choice there.”  
  
“It’s ok.” Peter snorts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “It tasted good.”   
  
“Yeah?,” Bucky says, pulling Peter up to his head and giving him a sloppy kiss. He looks down at Peter’s underwear where a wet spot has now formed. “You want me to take care of you?” Bucky purrs seductively, now digging his palm palm into the wet spot. Peter’s still a little hard, but his attention is definitely now elsewhere.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Bucky immediately worried something is going wrong, looking around the room for what’s caught his attention. It’s a bunch of pledge paddles he has on his desk.   
  
“Nothing,” Peter says sheepishly, “just looking at those… things.”  
  
“They’re pledge paddles,” Bucky says, planting kisses into the younger’s neck. Hopefully making a hickey large enough to tell the entire campus that Peter is taken.   
  
“Are those for, like, uh, hazing, or something?” Peter asks. Bucky’s confused at the question, let’s out a chuckle against Peter’s neck.   
  
“What, you mean, like, spanking?” Another chuckle. “Nah, we don’t really do that kind of hazing anymore. I don’t think since the ’80s or something.”   
  
“Oh…right.” Peter says sheepishly, trailing off and getting lost in his thoughts. Bucky lifts his head from Peter’s neck. Peters almost looks… disappointed? And maybe as if he’s embarrassed about something, but Bucky can’t figure out what he’s trying to get at.   
  
“Why?” Then it clicks. “Would you, maybe, want to get… hazed, Peter?”  
  
Peter is red as all hell.   
  
“I mean, I kinda, I really—” Watching him fumble over his words trying to explain what turns him on has Bucky’s cock twitching. “I really think it’s hot, if someone is, you know, kind of mean, but, like, but just for fun. You know? I dunno, I saw a video once where someone was, you know… hazed.”   
  
Holy shit. Bucky needs to make sure he’s hearing this right. Peter wants to get hazed, or at least manhandled. Dominated. Shy and sweet little Peter wants Bucky to spank him silly with a paddle. Something that Bucky has, despite all frat stereotypes, never done.   
  
But boy, was he down for trying something new.   
  
“We can try that.” Bucky tries his hardest to remain calm, even though on the inside of his mind it feels like there’s a very horny devil blowing a very loud air horn. “If that’s really what you want.”   
  
“I think, I- I mean” He’s fumbling again, his head looks like it could take off with how much blood is rushing to his face.  
  
“Yes or no, Peter. Do you want to get hazed?”   
  
“Yes,” It’s brisk and direct. “But only by you” With that reaction, he can’t disappoint the boy.   
  
Bucky gets to his feet and pulls on his pants. He hardens his face and clears his throat. Ready to assume his role as pledge-master.   
  
“On your feet, pledge,” he growls. Peter immediately gets on his feet. His face still red and tinged with embarrassment. Bucky feels like it was only going to get worse. “I’m going to need you to put your hands on this wall right here.”   
  
“What did I, uh, do… Buck—I mean… Pledge-master Barnes,” Peter squeaks, placing his hands on the wall.   
  
“Nothing. Just an opportunity to show your dedication to the brotherhood,” Bucky says devilishly. He immediately grabs the waistband of Peter’s already worn and loose underwear and pulls them to the ground. Only to be met with the holy sight that is Peter’s perfect, round ass and his cock — pink and hard as all can be.   
  
“Holy fuck, Pete—er—Pledge” He gasps a little in disbelief. It was harder to stay in character than he thought he would be. Fuck, he's the actual pledge-master for god-sakes. He should be able to keep his composure better than this. Even with how astounding Peter’s ass is. Bucky can’t wait to see it red.   
  
“Are you ready to receive your paddling, pledge?”   
  
“Yes, pledge-master,”   
  
“What’s the magic word?” Softly running the paddle along Peter’s ass.   
  
“Please, pledge-master,” Peter responds. That’s when Bucky slaps his ass with the paddle. A loud smack reverberates through the room. Peter yelps a bit when it connects, and it gives Bucky pause.   
  
“You okay? We don’t have to—” He asks, but the break in his persona is immediately interrupted by Peter.  
  
“You can, uh, do it a little harder,” Peter says, looking at him from under his armpit. There’s a brief smile on his face, accompanying the blush of embarrassment. “If you want. That felt really good.”   
  
Bucky hardens his face again.   
  
“Shut up, pledge” Bucky growled, forcefully turning Peter’s head back to the wall. He raised the paddle back up but this time when he went to bring it back down, he realized it might be going a little bit too hard, stopping before it got to Peter’s ass. Turns out the anticipation was all Peter needed because he still yelped a bit. This made Bucky crack up again. Goddamnit, he really had to get better at this. “Sorry, I thought I was going to hit you too hard for a second.”   
  
“I can take it, Bucky. I’ll tell you if it’s too hard,” Peter reassures. He can’t believe Peter is talking him through giving him his own paddling. He has to give credit to the kid, he’s a lot tougher than he looks.   
  
Bucky wound up his arm with the paddle and landed a good loud smack on Peter’s ass. Now, Bucky could start seeing Peter’s milky white flesh turn red. That’s when things pick up.  
  
“You like that, pledge?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Another smack.   
  
“How’s that?”  
  
“May I have another?”   
  
A harder smack. This one knocks the wind out of Peter a little more, Bucky can see it but it’s not intending on slowing down now. He starts pressing the paddle into the back of Peter’s taint and balls, slowly tapping them. Peter squirms around with every single tap.   
  
“I like your balls, pledge.” Bucky says in a low voice.  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Peter whines.  
  
Another smack. This one normal, but Bucky can tell each one is wearing on Peter.   
  
“Tell me what frat you belong to!”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Another smack, This one really got him good. Bucky’s grinning like crazy, and his cock is hot and hard in his pants. He brings his free hand down to rub it, drinking in that last hit.  
  
“Alpha Chi Alpha” Holy fucking shit. Bucky swears hearing Peter moaning those words out loud almost makes him ready to cream his pants again.  
  
He smacks Peter again, so caught up in the moment.   
  
“What frat do you belong to? Louder!” Bucky’s barking, still a little drunk and almost completely lost in the scene.  
  
“Alpha Chi Alpha!” Peter croaks back. Bucky’s paddle lays another loud slap to his very, very red ass. With that last slap, Peter releases his load onto Bucky’s wall.   
  
That’s right about when the door opens.   
  
Bucky instinctually starts trying to cover Peter with his body, something that’s definitely not working well. The light from the hallway is now peeking into Bucky’s room and giving a full view of Peter’s bare, red ass. And the person getting the front row to the show is none other than Steve Rogers.   
  
“What the hell is going on here?” And he looks absolutely pissed. “Buck, if I didn’t know any better it sounds like you’re paddling a —” And that’s when Steve gets a good look at Peter’s face. Peter looks completely mortified and quickly turns his head back around. That’s when Steve realizes. It’s not a pledge. Not a pledge at all and… it looks like Steve feels bad. So fucking bad. So bad he doesn’t even know what to do and the door is still wide open.   
  
“Steve, come on,” Bucky pleads, look of pure desperation, grabbing Peter’s underwear and pants, trying to help him cover himself up. Steve immediately closes the door.   
  
Bucky looks over to Peter who still looks absolutely mortified.   
  
“Oh my god, Bucky. Did I just get you in major trouble?!” Peter yelps, Bucky can’t believe that he’s worried about him at this moment. He places his hands on the younger’s shoulders in an attempt to soothe him.   
  
“Don’t worry, it’s just Steve. Steve’s my best friend. He won’t tell anyone he saw anything,” Bucky reassures. Peter nods but it’s clear that Peter is still in his head.   
  
“He seemed kinda pissed,” Peter mumbles, still worried.  
  
“Well, I haven’t told him about us yet and he probably got… confused is all.”  
  
They stand there for a moment before Bucky tilts Peter’s chin up.  
  
“Are you ok? We maybe went a little far there.”   
  
“No, no. It was good. Really good until… Steve ruined it.” That gets a pleasant laugh out of the two boys.   
  
“Also, I’m sorry I came on your wall, I actually think I know how to get it out. All we have to do is mix—” Bucky’s surprised at how Peter can still ramble right now.   
  
“Peter, the jizz on my wall is the absolute last thing I’m worried about right now. I can’t believe you’re even thinking about that.” Bucky laughs, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Your ass, however, is something we should be worried about. You get in bed and let me find you some lotion.”   
  
Bucky rifles through his bedside table before finding a bottle of lotion, and he brings Peter closer.  
  
“Do you think you should go talk to Steve? He seemed really mad.” Peter asks, eyes wide and kind. “I can wait in here… with the lotion to keep me company.”   
  
Bucky sighs. The boy is right. Seems the universe decided it was time for this to happen. Bucky grabs his shirt off the floor and pulls it over his head. He stares at his bedroom door and takes a deep breath. He’s really dreading whatever conversation is waiting the other side of the door.   
  
Bucky checks his watch and realizes it’s 12:26 AM.   
  
In other words, it’s tomorrow. The day he’s supposed to tell Steve.   
  
Fuck. 


	5. Olly Olly Oxen Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we r back for another round!!!! thank u for the wonderful @ironspiderling for doing some editing and housekeeping on this chapter for me
> 
> hope y'all enjoy and if you stick around to the end there's a lil bonus gift <3

Bucky steps out of his room only to be met with the sight of Steve. He’s leaning on a wall with one hand on his face and the other holding a half-filled red solo cup. Bucky shuts the door and Steve immediately readies himself, gaze focused directly on Bucky.   
  
“Listen, Buck. I really thought— It really sounded like you had a pledge in there.” Steve stutters. He’s clearly shaken and full of adrenaline from what just happened.   
  
“I know, I know,” Bucky assures with his hands up. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s complicated.”   
  
“Who was that in there?” Steve questions, pointing at Bucky’s closed door.   
  
Bucky does his best to ignore the sound of the muffled bass and various screaming coming from downstairs. He hates everything about the way this is going, and it’s definitely not how he pictured it, but he also has no one to blame but himself.   
  
“His name is Peter,” Bucky starts with a firm voice, staring Steve straight in the eyes. He needs to keep it together if this is going to go smoothly. “We’ve sort of been seeing each other. For a while now.”  
  
“Seeing each other as in…” Steve trails, blonde eyebrows furrowed together. Clearly still not getting it. Bucky’s really gonna need to spell this one out for him.   
  
“As in we are dating,” Bucky says, eyes mindlessly averting down to his feet. “We have been dating for about a month.” He looks back up to Steve, who’s hanging onto every single word.   
  
“I’m… gay.” The words come out softer than he anticipated, but there is no way Steve didn’t hear them.   
  
Fuck. This is so embarrassing. Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever felt more vulnerable.   
  
He looks to Steve, who still has a look of confusion all over his face. His expression makes it seem as if he’s trying to solve a difficult math equation. One that Peter could probably do in his sleep.   
  
He still hasn’t said anything, though. God, how long has it been?   
  
“Stevie, you gotta say something soon, or I’m gonna explode,” Bucky blurts, desperate for something other than the brothers whooping in the backyard to break the silence.   
  
“No no!” Steve blurts, sticking his hands out in reassurance. “Buck, this doesn’t change anything. I don’t know what I thought it was, I just didn’t think…”  
  
Steve takes another moment to compose himself. He walks closer to Bucky as if approaching a wild animal, and then places his hand on his shoulder. It instantly makes Bucky feel at ease. Steve has that effect sometimes.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asks. He looks hurt, which makes Bucky feel guilty as hell. “Did I say something?”   
  
“Dude, I dunno. I — I tried. I couldn’t ever find the right time.” Now that the words are coming out of Bucky’s mouth, it sounds like a terrible excuse.   
  
“You can always talk to me, Buck. You know that,” Steve assures. It’s true. Bucky knew it was true, but he’s still coming up short on a good reason as to why he didn’t.   
  
“Trust me, I know. I just wanted to make sure things with Peter were an actual thing, and I dunno, he’s really cool. I can’t really describe… ” Bucky trails, he realizes he’s talking about his feelings and begins to feel self-conscious.   
  
“I don’t know, dude.” Bucky shrugs, trying to play off his discomfort. “I don’t know what it is.” He can tell Steve can see right through his bullshit, but he’s also got another expression on his face. One Bucky can’t quite pinpoint. He almost looks proud.  
  
“You seem like you really like him,” Steve says earnestly, pulling back his arm and nodding encouragingly.   
  
“Can’t say I’ve ever felt this way before,” Bucky admits. There’s almost a look of disbelief on Steve’s face but Bucky can’t blame him. Steve has never seen him in love before. Not for real.  
  
“I really wish you had felt like you could tell me. But I also can’t imagine what it must have been like for you. Hiding this secret.”  
  
“For the record, I didn’t like keeping this from you—“  
  
“Buck, it’s fine. Seriously. I just… want to hear about things like this,” Steve says, “and I want to be able to hang out with Peter and see how cool he is for myself.”   
  
“And I really want you to meet Pete. And you will. Just maybe not… now.” Bucky and Steve both share a laugh.   
  
“Wow,” Steve hums, shaking his head.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Everything just makes so much more sense now,” Steve laughs to himself. “I was wondering where you were going every night. I almost thought you might be doing something illegal or something.”   
  
“Me? Illegal?” Bucky sneers. Steve is such a goody-two-shoes.   
  
“You gonna tell the other guys?” Steve asks.  
  
“I haven’t really thought about it. You were the first person on the list.” Bucky shrugs. “I guess I should tell you Natasha knows too. She… kind of found out on her own.  
  
“Wait a minute. Is that why you guys broke up?” Steve starts laughing. “Everything really makes so much more sense.”  
  
“Soon you’re really gonna have to stop saying that,” Bucky jokes, already getting a little tired of the sentence.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve chuckles, taking a sip from his solo cup. Shaking his head again.   
  
“Still, it makes me happy that you’re happy. But, I do have to ask, what’s up with the paddling?”   
  
“Dude, it was his idea.” Bucky snorts. “I had to oblige.”   
  
“Of course you did,” Steve says with a laugh, hand to his chest again. “Just maybe… lock the door next time.”  
  
“Is that what would have saved me from your heroism?”   
  
Steve laughs again. “I guess not.”  
  
Bucky feels more relieved than he has in the longest time like maybe he can finally be himself for once. 

***

Bucky feels like a colossal weight has been lifted off him.   
  
Things with Steve have been relatively normal since the other night. He is, however, more in inquisitive of Bucky’s new relationship. Steve won’t stop asking details about Peter. He also makes Bucky promise him they can all get dinner together because Steve feels weird not knowing the guy his best friend is dating. Bucky finds it annoying but figures he’s just trying to make up for the lost time.  
  
Bucky’s still keeping in his usual rhythm with Peter. After finishing up soccer practice, he swings by the science labs to pick him up. Bucky has his gym bag slung over his shoulder and his wet hair back in a small bun. He’s got a smile on his face until he saunters into the lab. That is until he sees Peter standing at one of the desks with… Tony Stark.   
  
What the fuck?  
  
Bucky lets out an involuntary grumble, but luckily he’s too far away for anyone to hear. As he approaches, he watches Tony create a purple flame over the bunsen burner. Peter immediately gasps with awe.   
  
“Holy shit, that’s so cool! I didn’t know potassium chloride could do that! It’s so pretty,” Peter says with surprise, his eyes are watching the flame with adoration. It would be cute if it wasn’t Tony Stark that had gotten the reaction out of him.  
  
“Easy shit, kid. I can show you how to do the whole rainbow if ya want,” Tony says casually, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder.   
  
Bucky clears his throat. Loudly. Tony peers behind him.   
  
“Yes?” Tony sneers, looking at Bucky up and down in disgust. Peter turns around.  
  
“Bucky! Hi! You’re right on time!” Peter exclaims with a cheery look on his face. “This is Tony, he’s my senior mentor! He just showed me the reaction potassium chloride can have if you expose it to strontium nitrate. It’s so cool!” Peter rambles as a smug look appears on Tony’s face. It takes everything in Bucky not to wipe it off with a fist. Peter seems to sense the tension immediately.   
  
“Uh—Tony, this is my boyfriend, Bucky,” Peter declares, gesturing his hands to Bucky. Tony raises an eyebrow and leans back slightly.   
  
“Boyfriend?” Tony inquires, shaking his head slightly as if to see if he’s seeing things correctly. Asshole. “You two are dating?”  
  
“You got a problem with that, Tony?” Bucky just about growls.  
  
“I, uh, do you guys know each other?” The two seniors ignore him, both locked in their mutual hatred for each other before Tony breaks away and shakes his head.   
  
“Just surprising is all. But cute, I guess.” Tony shrugs, before glancing over at Peter. “Yes, Peter. We’re familiar.”   
  
After that, Tony gives Bucky the cold shoulder and returns to whatever he was doing before  
  
“You ready to go?” Bucky asks in a tone a little too pointed to be using with Peter, but he can’t help how pissed he’s feeling. Peter nods and shuffles to pack up his things. He mindlessly throws his textbooks into his bag and slings it over his shoulder.   
  
“Thanks for today, Tony!” Peter says sweetly to Tony. Too sweetly if you asked Bucky.   
  
“No prob, kid. I’ll see you next week. Sans boyfriend, if you don’t mind,” Tony remarks, shooting a glare in Bucky’s direction.   
  
“O-Okay!” Peter yelps, giving Tony a wave and shuffling to Bucky’s side. The couple stays completely silent on their way out of the lab. Bucky thinks about apologizing but then remembers how rude Tony just was.   
  
“I didn’t realize you and Tony Stark hated each other that much,” Peter comments once they’re finally a respectful distance away from the lab. He doesn’t sound mad, but he definitely doesn’t sound happy about what just happened.   
  
“Well, he’s an asshole. All those Bones Gate douchebags suck,” Bucky says plainly.   
  
“He’s not that bad, Bucky.”  
  
“Did you see his face when you said we were dating? Pure douchebaggery,” Bucky snarls, beginning to get lost in his vitriol.   
  
“I think he was just surprised.” Peter shrugs. Bucky can tell he’s trying to remain neutral in this situation, but that’s more reason for Peter to know who Tony really is.   
  
“He was being an asshole. And if you’re not careful, that asshole behavior could rub off onto you. He’s been a real dick to Steve and the other Alpha Chi Alpha guys over the years.”  
  
Peters rolls his eyes. “Am I supposed to just get a new senior mentor or something?” Peter jokes lightly.   
  
“Is that an option?” Bucky’s eyebrows perk, excited at the thought. Peter chuckles before realizing that Bucky is serious, and then he rolls his eyes again.   
  
“Bucky, come on! It’s not a big deal,” Peter tries, nudging the older boy and flashing his famous puppy dog eyes. He already knows so well Bucky can’t resist the eyes. Bucky exhales and levels with him.  
  
“I’m just saying. You can’t trust the guy,” Bucky states matter-of-factly. Peter still isn’t having it.   
  
“Didn’t you paint his house pink last week?” Peter retorts, a cheeky grin growing on his face.  
  
“That’s different.” Bucky waves his hand. “Just… promise me you’ll watch your back.” Peter rolls his eyes for the hundredth time.   
  
“The way you talk about him, it’s like he’s a super-villain or something.” Peter quickens his pace, walking further in front of Bucky. Bucky matches him instantly.   
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was,” Bucky says, bringing the younger in and slinging his arm around him. He smushes Peter’s face to his chest.   
  
“Can we stop talking about Tony now?” Peter says, growing a little more annoyed than uncomfortable with the subject. “I promise to be careful.”   
  
“By all means. Happy to talk about anything but Tony.”   
  
“What about where we’re going because you’re definitely not leading us to my room.”  
  
“Yeah, actually. We got a little carried away talking about… him so I forgot to tell you… Steve wants to get dinner with us tonight.” Peter immediately breaks away from Bucky’s body. Bucky watches as Peter’s expression goes from unbothered to downright alarmed.   
  
“Tonight?” Peter squeaks. Oh no. Bucky knows what his squeaky voice means. Or at least what this squeak means. He’s nervous.   
  
“It’ll be chill, promise,” Bucky says, taking Peter’s hand in his own. “He’s just really excited to meet you.”  
  
“Even after the other night?” Peter mutters, teetering on the balls of his feet nervously.   
  
“He won’t bring it up,” Bucky assures, tilting Peter’s chin up. “Come on, we were gonna go to Coulson’s and we can get those curly fries you like.” Bucky plants a light peck on Peter’s lips.   
  
Peter’s face flashes with relief for a moment, and Bucky decides to capitalize on the moment and slings his arm over his shoulder again. Smothering another kiss onto his cheek.   
  
“It’s gonna be fine,” Bucky assures again as they approach his Jeep. The two climb in and Bucky, of course, passes Peter the AUX cord.   
  
Peter spends the entire car ride to the Coulson’s Bar and Grill fidgeting with his hands and phone. Bucky has tried many times over the past week to explain to Peter that Steve is extremely chill and just wants to get to know him, but it doesn’t seem to make him feel any better.   
  
When the couple arrives at the Coulson’s and Steve’s got a booth saved for both of them, Bucky leads Peter with his palm gently on the small of the younger’s back.  
  
“Peter, it’s nice to…” Steve trails awkwardly. “See you again. It’s nice to see you again.” The tension feels thick and Bucky swears he hears Peter gulp like he’s in a cartoon.   
  
“You too… Steve,” Peter mumbles as he shuffles into the booth. Bucky follows suit until they’re both situated across from Steve. Bucky wishes there was some way he could remind Peter that they’re not at the principal’s office.  
  
“Bucky tells me you’re a double major,” Steve says, looking to be studying Peter. “Very impressive.”   
  
“Oh, yeah. Thank you,” Peter squeaks. Another one of the high squeaks Bucky knows him to make when he’s nervous. Bucky can tell Peter’s starting to close up like he did the first time they met but doesn’t know what to do about it.   
  
“He’s an Astrophysics and a Computer Science major,” Bucky says proudly, putting his arm around the younger boy. It looks like it makes Peter flush. Fuck. He hates talking about his brains. Bucky knows that!”   
  
“I’m a Philosophy major, so all I do is read about what some dead guys had to say about the world,” Steve notes. “But doing what you do, it must be hard. One major is hard enough.”  
  
“It’s ok. Sometimes I would prefer to read about what a dead guy has to say about the world,” Peter chuckles nervously. He’s definitely not thrilled to have his intellect be the topic of conversation.  
  
A waiter comes by to take their order and then brings back some beers for Steve and Bucky and a cherry coke for Peter. Bucky makes a mental note to get Peter a fake ID at some point. If he’s going to be hanging out around Bucky and the rest of the frat, he desperately needs one.  
  
The next fifteen minutes are dreadfully uncomfortable. Now that they’ve ordered their food and exchanged majors, there doesn’t seem to be much to talk about. Now that Bucky thinks about it, most times he and Steve go out to eat together, they rarely end up talking that much. This was now glaringly obvious. And awkward.   
  
Bucky knows he’s downing his beer too fast but can’t help it. Nervous tic. Steve looks to be wracking his mind for something to say but can’t come up with anything, taking a couple quick sips himself.   
  
Steve is usually very good with people. Almost to an annoying degree, but Bucky can tell he’s off his game. Probably because he’s still trying to wrap his mind around… everything. And the fact that he saw Peter’s butt last week.  
  
“Peter really likes the curly fries,” Bucky blurts. He’s not sure why he’s decided this was the way to spark conversation, but now he’s getting a confused look from Peter.   
  
“They are good,” Steve notes, finger tapping his chin.   
  
“Yeah, I, uh, like them a lot,” Peter says, shifting in his seat. Fuck, this is only getting worse.   
  
The beer Bucky’s been nervously chugging comes back to bite him in the ass a couple minutes later when he has to excuse himself to the bathroom.   
  
Peter shoots him a glare, no doubt for leaving him alone in the already uncomfortable situation.  
  
Bucky spends all his time at the urinal hoping to god that Peter’s head hasn’t exploded from the awkwardness. It feels like he’s been gone for a century when he finally gets to washing his hands. He darts out of the bathroom, patting his hands dry on his jeans.   
  
He sees Peter’s face scrunched into a look of disapproval and feels a pang of worry. That’s until he gets closer to hear Steve’s laughter. He’s grabbing his right pec, as he tends to do when he finds something especially funny.   
  
“What do you have against bread?” Steve laughs, hands in the air animatedly.   
  
“It’s just too much! I don’t know!”  
  
“I think Dolfo’s uses a normal amount of bread,” Steve retorts in a challenging tone that he usually reserves for people he’s close to. It’s a good sign to Bucky. “Great pickles, too.”  
  
“Still feels like too much,” Peter says, looking way more comfortable than he has in the past thirty minutes. Bucky is thankful that Steve’s magic is working on the younger boy. “Delmars is better. Better pickles.”   
  
“Buck, you forgot to mention Peter is where you got your Midtown High shorts. And that he hates bread.”   
  
“I don’t hate bread! Just too much bread,” Peter interjects. “Unnecessary bread.”   
  
Bucky kicks himself for not remembering that the two of them are both from New York. Duh, he should have started with that. Dumbass!   
  
“Ok, but what about that falafel place spot on Irving and Dekalb?” Steve asks with a point to Peter.  
  
“Too much pita.” Peter shrugs.   
  
“What!?” Steve breaks into laughter and grabs his pec again. “That doesn’t even make sense. Don’t you always want more of those pitas?”   
  
“No, I want more of the falafel! Duh!” Peter quips, a laugh escaping his lips. He looks over to Bucky with a smile. Bucky can’t help but beam back, overjoyed at how this interaction is now going.  
  
Bucky spends the rest of dinner watching Steve and Peter grill each other on different New York spots. In the process, he realizes the two are way more similar than he thought before. Definitely in good ways, but he can’t believe he never noticed it before. No wonder he likes Peter so much.  
  
When the night’s over, they’re both giggling with each other about some guy who likes to do comedic ukulele beatboxing at the Washington Square Arch. It’s apparently a lot cooler than it sounds.   
  
An hour later, Bucky and Peter make out in Bucky’s stalled car outside of Briar Hall. They’ve been trying to let each other go for almost fifteen minutes but can’t help sneaking in more kisses  
  
“Steve is really nice,” Peter says in between kisses, as Bucky is dropping him off.   
  
“I told you that you had nothing to worry about,” Bucky says, planting another kiss on the younger boy’s lips.  
  
“I know, I know.”  
  
“It was nice seeing you guys together,” Bucky murmurs.  
  
“I’m glad we did it.” Peter says, pulling away as Bucky tries to go in for another kiss. “I should go. I have an 8AM tomorrow.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Bucky relents. Only Peter would sign up for an 8AM class. “We can continue later. See you tomorrow?”  
  
“Definitely,” Peter answers, kissing Bucky again before maneuvering his way out of the car.  
  
Bucky waits in his car and watches as Peter makes it into the dorm safe. He didn’t know it was even possible to feel more relieved than before. But he does. 

***  
  


It’s one week before Halloween, and the pledges are driving Bucky crazy. It’s, of course, about their Halloween costumes. It’s usually pretty straightforward. Every year, in AXA tradition, the pledges are required to dress up as Disney princesses. (Back in Bucky’s day, he went as Snow White and looked damn good in the process, but that’s neither here nor there.)   
  
What Bucky didn’t expect is that all the pledges would fight over who gets to be Elsa of all characters. It’s fucking annoying. Eventually, Bucky had to draw a line and assign each pledge to a princess. No one got Elsa. It was a decision that resulted in a lot of whining and complaining, but after threatening to take a couple matches out of their boxes and his signature glare, they all shut up.   
  
Now, Bucky only has to worry about his own costume. He’s spent the week wondering when he was going to hear from Natasha but resisted reaching out to her on the off chance she had forgotten. When he walks out of his Bio-Mechanics lecture to see Natasha with her red hair blowing in the autumn wind and a smirk on her face, he knows she has definitely not forgotten.   
  
“Nat. Was wondering when I would see you,” Bucky says in an annoyed tone.  
  
“This is for you.” Nat says, handing him a yellow plastic bag with an orange pumpkin on it. It’s small. Alarmingly small.  
  
Bucky reaches his hand into the bag and retrieves a small brown piece of suede fabric. He checks underneath, but there’s nothing else in the bag. Bucky looks back up to Nat with a look of confusion. She couldn’t look more satisfied.   
  
“Where’s the rest of the costume?” Bucky asks with his jaw clenched, holding up the fabric to Natasha. She looks like she’s going to burst out in laughter.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Tarzan, Buck,” Nat jokes, cocking her head to the side before giggling to herself.   
  
Bucky then realizes he’s holding a loincloth and grumbles to himself. Fucking Natasha.   
  
“Ugh, fuck you, Nat,” Bucky mumbles, stuffing the loincloth back into the plastic back. “You’re evil.”   
  
“Come on! I’ve seen your body, Bucky. You’re going to look hot. I’m only giving the people what they want.” Natasha straight up giggles. She’s eating this up. “Plus, Peter won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.”   
  
Bucky rolls his eyes and tries his best to pretend that he’s not excited about Peter being all over him.   
  
“Heard you guys are dating now.”   
  
“Who told you that?” Bucky snaps, eyes bulging about. “Clint?”   
  
“Gwen. Granted, it was after she drank from the king’s cup the other night. I wasn’t quite sure if she was serious,” Natasha laughs, reminiscing in her head. “She thinks you guys are cute.”   
  
Bucky wants to leave the conversation now.  
  
“And I agree. I’m thrilled for you, Buck,” Natasha says, breaking her previous demeanor. “Seriously.” She looks earnest, something that Bucky doesn’t see from her often.   
  
“I hope you feel like you can be yourself with him,” she says in a more gentle tone. Bucky pauses, acknowledging Natasha’s candor.   
  
“I do,” he replies with a nod. “And thank you. You were right. I know that’s what you were waiting to hear.” Bucky smiles and Natasha gives him one right back.  
  
“It actually wasn’t, I already knew. But it’s nice to hear.” Bucky rolls his eyes.   
  
“God, you’re so annoying sometimes.”   
  
“You’d be lost without me, Buck,” Natasha jokes, giving him a nudge. She checks down at her phone before giving a grimace. “I’ve gotta go. My Russian Literature study group is meeting, and they all rely on me to help them. Can you believe that? So annoying.” Bucky nods.   
  
“Thanks for… this… I guess,” Bucky remarks, holding up the tiny plastic bag.   
  
“Oh, it’s my pleasure. I’ll see you on Friday,” Natasha says with a slight cackle before strutting off in the library's direction. Bucky grimaces before shoving the tiny plastic bag into his backpack.   
  
By the time Halloween night comes, Bucky reluctant to leave his room.   
  
He can hear the other brothers and guests enjoying their pre-drinking ceremony downstairs. If the potent scent of weed, blaring rap music and hollering is any sign, everyone’s already pumped.  
  
And they should be!   
  
The Gamma Delta Chi fraternity goes balls to the wall for their Halloween parties. While they’re often considered to be the nerdy frat on campus, they really know how to throw a party.  
  
Their newest president, Bruce Banner, is rarely seen outside of his room so a dude named Vision (don’t ask why, must have been a pledge nickname) with tall stature and short buzz cut usually ends up acting as the face of the frat. The rumor on the campus though is that Bruce is actually the mastermind behind all of their parties.  
  
And these parties are crazy. Last year had a body paint station, gravity bongs, and some dude in a gorilla suit going bananas in a cage in front of the house. It was a trip and a half; Bucky barely even remembers most of what happened. That’s how he knows it was a good night.   
  
He’s nervous this year, though. For many reasons, but mainly because he’s currently looking at himself in the mirror wearing just a brown loincloth and his black combat boots. He had to put on an uncomfortable pair of underwear just to make this skimpy ass outfit work. God, he’s so gonna get Natasha back for this one day, if it’s the last thing he does.   
  
His phone dings on his bed and his new message reads: 

**from: Peter  
** **ned, johnny and i will be there soon!!!! can’t wait to see this mysterious costume xD**

Bucky steels himself before opening the door to his room and makes his way down the stairs. He’s met with a unanimous amount of catcall whistling and whooping by the entire crowd in the common room.   
  
Natasha, donned in the iconic yellow jumpsuit and blonde wig from Kill Bill, looks extremely satisfied at the reaction. She takes a sip out of her solo cup and watches her plan come to fruition with glee. He’s gonna kill her.   
  
Sam (in a fucking banana costume) is the first to actually say something. “Damn Bucky, what made you choose George of the Jungle?” He says with a cackle, swiftly taking a sip out of one of the beers he’s double fisting.   
  
“He’s dressed as Tarzan, Sam,” Peggy, Steve’s girlfriend, fresh off a flight from London, interrupts from across the room in her posh British accent.   
  
She’s dressed as Eve in a short dress made of bright green leaves and gold twine. Steve mentioned she had made a matching pair of shorts for his Adam costume, too.  
  
“Looking much better than the actual Tarzan, I’d say.” Peggy offers him a smile and beckons him over with her hand. Bucky finds his cheeks heating at the compliment, but immediately makes his way to sit on the couch across from her. Much like Steve, she could make anyone feel comfortable. It’s probably why they made such a good couple.   
  
The group in the common room goes back to their activities. Pietro lights up a joint and shimmies to the music as he takes an inhale. It should also be noted that he’s dressed as an egg, which makes it an even better sight.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re wearing a loincloth, dude,” Sam says, still unbelieving.   
  
“He looks hot, Sam,” Natasha quips, grabbing the joint out of Pietro’s mouth and taking a deep breath in. “I think you’re jealous.” She says as a puff of smoke escapes her mouth with a smirk.   
  
“What? Hell no.” Sam shakes his head vehemently. “I wouldn’t be caught dead looking like a Flinstone.”  
  
“Sam, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m gonna make you into banana bread,” Bucky jeers. The whole room fills with laughter.  
  
“Oooh! I’m so scared!” Sam mocks with another chuckle, finishing one of his solo cups and crushing it in his hands.   
  
After a beer or two, Bucky sees Ned waltzing into the living room. Which also means that Peter is here. Bucky involuntarily comes to his feet as he watches them roll in.   
  
“Hey, guys!” Ned says brightly. He’s dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, with a sparkly yellow dress on and with a couple bows in his hair. Johnny, next to him, is dressed as Princess Jasmine. Bucky gives himself a small congratulation for picking their costumes properly.   
  
Peter follows behind, and Bucky nearly gasps when he sees the get up. Peter is dressed as Harry Potter, all details included. He’s got the robe and sweater combo, a Gryffindor tie, a wand, and you can tell he’s flattened his hair to match Harry’s.   
  
He’s even got a crudely drawn scar on his forehead. It’s so damn endearing. If they were alone, Bucky would have already grabbed him and started peppering kisses all over him.   
  
Sadly, they’re not.   
  
“Bucky… you look…” Peter gasps, eyes trailing down Bucky’s body. For a moment, Bucky almost forgot he was wearing this fucking costume. He notices that Peter stares at his abs a little longer than normal and can’t say that he minds. It actually makes him feel even more confident. “You look amazing.”   
  
“Thanks, baby,” Bucky murmurs quietly, stepping closer to Peter. “You too. I love the glasses,” Bucky says, refastening them on Peter’s face as they slip down.  
  
The two stare at each other intensely, ready for a kiss. Bucky’s guessing some brothers in the common room are probably looking their way, so there’s no way he’s going to give in. Not right now. Peggy, thankfully, comes to interrupt his thoughts.   
  
“Peter, I presume,” Peggy says, tossing Bucky a knowing look. It causes heat to rise to his cheeks again. “I’m Peggy, Steve’s girlfriend. I’ve heard great things.” Steve was never any good at keeping anything from Peggy. Bucky can’t say he cares too much, though.   
  
“Hi, I’m Peter!” Peter squeaks (one of the good ones) with a smile before shaking his head. “Oh, sorry. You already knew that. He didn’t say you were British! It’s nice to meet you!”  
  
“I see why Steve is fond of you,” Peggy says with a laugh.   
  
“Did he really say that?” Peter blurts.   
  
“He did.” Peggy nods, guiding Peter over to the couch. “Come, have a drink, chat with me.” Bucky follows before he feels a clap on his shoulder. It’s Steve.   
  
“Not the costume I was expecting, Buck,” Steve notes. He’s got on his leafy green short shorts which barely leave much to the imagination. “But it looks great.” Bucky feels mildly more comfortable knowing that Steve is wearing just as skimpy of an outfit as he is.   
  
“Thanks, bro,” Bucky replies. “You look good, too. Peggy did a good job.”   
  
“She really did. No idea how she found the time,” Steve replies. His attention makes its way over to Peter and Peggy at the couch together, Peter already speaking animatedly, a plethora of different expressions on his face   
  
“No one’s been giving you a hard time, right? About… Peter,” Steve asks, surveying the brothers in the common room for any sign of animosity. Everyone’s pretty much just in various states of drunk or high.   
  
“Nothing to report,” Bucky says. “Peggy’s helping, though.”  
  
“Good. Good,” Steve says. “You just tell me if anyone says anything.” Although Bucky appreciates the sentiment. Bucky can definitely handle his shit himself. Still, it’s more probable that the guys would listen to him without question.   
  
After getting progressively drunker, the group makes their way over to the GDX house. Other students in Halloween costumes fill the streets of Greek Row. Many of them are heading to the same place. Bucky honestly loved this part of Halloween at Kirby. Watching everyone in their insane costumes going to the same place with the same goal. He’s going to miss it.   
  
On the walk over, Bucky can’t stop fighting the urge to grab Peter’s hand.   
  
“Where’d you get the idea for the costume?’ Peter asks, eyes glancing back to Bucky’s six-pack.   
  
“Was kind of a bet,” Bucky sighs, hand reaching for the back of his neck nervously. “Wasn’t my first choice.”   
  
“You mean you lost the bet?” Peter asks incredulously. “I would have thought you won,” he chuckles. Bucky does too.   
  
“You’re makin’ me feel like I did, Pete.” Bucky decides that he doesn’t really care what anyone thinks; he really wants to hold Peter’s hand right now. So he does. Peter looks a little shocked for a moment, but Bucky just gives him an affirming nod.   
  
“Good,” Peter says, pleased with himself.   
  
Bucky notices that Sam, Clint, and Natasha have their attention on the two of them. Clint looks to have said something, and Natasha gives him a slap to the chest. Sam just looks plain confused.   
  
Bucky decides to ignore them for now. He’s having the time of his life with Peter at his side.   
  
When the group makes their way to the GDX house, it’s lit up all red and there’s mist from smoke machines circling around it. It’s not a crazed gorilla man, but it’s still fucking cool.   
  
The living room looks like it’s a fucking nightclub. Colored lights are projecting some laser light show all across the room. There’s a dance floor that’s already filled with people, and on an elevated stage, Vision’s girlfriend Wanda (otherwise known as DJ Scarlett) plays techno music on a pair of turntables.   
  
“Want me to grab us some drinks?” Bucky suggests. Peter nods excitedly in return.   
  
“Sure! I’m gonna go find MJ and Gwen. They just texted me, they’re apparently next to the alcoholic snow-cone stand in the back!”   
  
Before he can move at all. Sam is right in front of him   
  
“Were you just never planning on telling me you’re dating that nerdy kid?” Sam confronts him. If Bucky didn’t know any better, he looked offended. “Dude, come on.”   
  
“Listen, Sam It’s kinda—” Bucky begins to give his awful excuse but cuts it out the more he looks at the expression on Sam’s face. He slumps his shoulders a bit in shame. “I was gonna tell you… eventually.”   
  
“Sure you were.” Sam squints his eyes in disbelief, part of it undoubtedly for comedic effect. “So does this mean you like dudes now too?”   
  
“Only dudes, actually,” Bucky corrects, for the first time feeling somewhat confident in talking about it. Maybe because he’s not saying the word gay.   
  
“That’s cool,” Sam says with a casual nod. It seemed to be enough for him, and Bucky appreciated that about Sam. Their friendship was simple and unconditional. “Listen, me and Pietro might need your help.”   
  
Bucky jumps at the opportunity to change the discussion. He didn’t want to have another heart to heart at a party for the rest of the semester if he could help it.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“We were hoping to get some Molly from Loki tonight, but he’s been overcharging everyone out the ass.” Loki is Thor’s brother or… step-brother. It was very unclear to Bucky when Thor tried to explain, but they both definitely shared an accent.   
  
Loki also has a sparkling reputation as the drug dealer of choice on campus. He’s basically famous. Whatever drug you’re looking for, chances are that Loki’s got it in pounds. Everyone knows it. Bucky does not understand how the guy hasn’t gotten arrested yet.  
  
“Is he here yet?” Bucky asks.   
  
Sam nods. “Yeah, in the kitchen.”   
  
“Come with me.”   
  
Bucky leads Sam over to the kitchen. Pietro follows behind the two quickly once he realizes what’s going on. Loki’s holding court at the kitchen’s dining room table, running it like it’s a drug drive-thru. A guy in a Ghostface mask and suit nudges Bucky on his way out. One of Loki’s charming customers, no doubt.   
  
“James, I did not expect to see you in my chambers,” Loki greets, his usual shit-eating grin wide on his face. His dark hair is slicked back and has a green tint to it. His costume is an all-white jumpsuit, which Bucky doesn’t recognize. “Love the costume. Didn’t know you had it in you. Please, sit.” He gestures his hand toward the chair across from him.   
  
“Loki, always a pleasure.” Bucky says, taking a seat. Sam and Pietro look on sheepishly. Loki had a tendency to make most people uncomfortable. That’s probably why Sam asked for Bucky’s help.   
  
Loki and Bucky know each other well. When he and Thor were roommates in freshman year, Loki showed up one night in November and ended up staying with them until the end of the winter semester. It was drama non-stop; the two brothers never stopped bickering. Bucky sometimes would escape to the AXA house just to do his pledge chores. In some ways, it was more relaxing.   
  
Still, for some mysterious reason, he and Loki formed what some could call a friendship of sorts.   
  
And yes, maybe Bucky bought some Molly from him last year so he and Sam could trip balls at Lollapalooza. Sue him.   
  
“How may I assist you?” He asks, his usual devilish tone drenching all his words.  
  
“Looking for some Molly. For us. Was also hoping to get the friends and family discount. I know it exists,” Bucky says curtly.   
  
“Hmm. First time I’m hearing of it.” Loki taps on his chin. “How much do you need?”   
  
Bucky glances over to Sam, who flashes all five of his fingers, still keeping his arms crossed as he does so. Bucky gives a slight nod.  
  
“Five caps are good. Unless you want to be a doll and throw in some more,” Bucky says, he knows he’s being cocky, but he also knows that Loki loves when he is.  
  
“Such a charmer, James. Will you be partaking?” Loki asks as he places little capsule pills into a ziplock bag. Bucky waves his hand in disagreement.   
  
“Nah, I think I’m good for tonight.”  
  
“I’ll put an extra one in here, since you’re asking for the friends and family discount.” Loki winks before handing over the pills. “That’ll be $75, with said discount.”   
  
Bucky looks over to Sam, who looks pleased with that price. He hands Loki the cash.   
  
“It was a pleasure doing business with you boys.” Loki tucks away the cash in his jumpsuit and leans back in his chair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got more customers waiting.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky says, getting out of the chair. “Good to see you, Loki.”   
  
“You as well, James.”  
  
Now that the drugs have been properly acquired, Bucky grabs two beers from the keg in the living room and searches for Peter. He eventually finds him in the kitchen talking to someone who looks a lot like… Tony.   
  
Fuck. It is Tony. Again.   
  
Before Bucky can say anything, it looks as though they’ve finished their discussion. Tony pulls on a Ghostface mask and gives Bucky a nod before leaving the kitchen. Bucky wonders how he manages to look so douchey with a mask covering his face.   
  
“What’s up with... Tony?” Bucky asks, trying his best not to sound accusatory. Regardless, Peter looks a little sheepish.   
  
“It’s not a big deal,” Peter says, already bracing for Bucky’s disdain of Tony.   
  
“No, seriously. What’s his damage now?” Bucky grumbles.   
  
Peter exhales. “He wanted to make sure you weren’t going to force me into doing the drugs you just bought, he apparently just saw you with someone named… Smokey?” Bucky rolls his eyes.   
  
“Loki,” Bucky corrects and Peter nods.   
  
“But it’s cool! It’s not like I’ve never done drugs before,” Peter says coolly.   
  
Bucky shoots him an incredulous look before chuckling a little.  
  
“What drugs are _you_ doing?” He jokes.  
  
“Hey, I’m from New York City, remember? We have drugs there,” Peter quips, holding his finger up. Bucky continues to stare him down. “Okay, fine. Me and Ned just smoked a little weed last year.” Bucky chuckles again.   
  
“But still. You can do it if you want.” Peter shrugs.   
  
“Nah, I was honestly just buying some stuff for the boys,” Bucky says, handing Peter one of the beers.   
  
“Thanks,” Peter says, taking the cup. The couple can hear a very poppy song from the living room. Peter’s ears instantly perk up. “Do you wanna go dance?” Bucky nods and follows the younger boy to the dance floor.   
  
They dance for a while, long enough for Bucky to lose track of time and care for anyone who he sees them together. Peter makes an enormous deal out of Bucky not knowing what MJ and Gwen’s couples costume is. Apparently, it’s two characters from some episode of Black Mirror.   
  
“You’ve never seen San Junipero?” He asks, mouth agape. “It’s the best episode!” Peter ends up rambling about it for almost fifteen minutes. Bucky knows he’s going to end up watching the episode this week and is already dreading it. Black Mirror really freaks him the fuck out sometimes.  
  
They hang out with MJ and Gwen in the backyard so Peter can have another alcoholic snow cone. Gwen continues to gawk at how cute the two of them are, which Bucky can’t deny. Though Peter is hesitant at first, Gwen convinces them to take some couple photos together in their costumes. Bucky’s overjoyed that he gets to show Peter off in his cute costume. Even if he’s wearing a fucking loincloth.   
  
The group makes their way back to the dance floor to join Natasha and Clint. For some reason, Bucky’s beer tastes a lot more bitter than it did before. He didn’t notice at first, but after finishing the cup he can’t shake the metallic taste at the bottom. Bucky turns over the solo cup only to see the name “Michelle” scrawled on the side. Who the hell is Michelle and what kind of skunk beer is she drinking?   
  
Bucky tosses the cup in the nearest garbage bin without thought and continues dancing with Peter and the rest of everyone. A techno sounding song with deep bass pumps through the speakers, and Bucky feels something that can only be described as a tingle starting at the bottom of his chest. It feels familiar, but he can’t quite pin it.   
  
The tingle makes its way up Bucky’s body, eventually making its way to his hands and then his head. He watches as Peter shimmies his body to the beat in his robe and can’t fight the smile spreading on his face. He moves his own body to the rhythm, breaking a sweat as he does so. Maybe too much of one. Why is he sweating so much?   
  
“Are you feeling okay?” Peter asks, he looks a little concerned, but Bucky can’t figure out why. Bucky feels like his skin is vibrating and his body continues to move even though his brain is trying its hardest to tell it not to.   
  
He also has the urge to kiss Peter. One he can’t fight. He dives in for a kiss, one that Peter definitely isn’t expecting. It’s hot and messy as all hell, and Bucky’s need for more becomes desperate. He cops a feel of Peter’s body before Peter breaks away.   
  
“Seriously, Buck. What’s going on?” Peter looks worried now, but all Bucky can do is smile. He looks so cute when he’s worried. MJ taps on Peter’s shoulder, grabbing both of their attention.   
  
“Have you guys seen my drink? I literally had it not that long ago, and I’m fucked if—” MJ takes one look at Bucky and immediately knows what’s going on. “Oh no.  
  
“What?” Peter asks.   
  
“I think he may have taken my Molly,” MJ admits, both concerned and amused.   
  
“What?!” Peter yelps. It does make sense, though. No wonder Bucky feels so fucking happy. Peter makes him so fucking happy. Feeling this way on drugs is completely different.   
  
Before he can register his movements, he’s already on the stage and next to Wanda. He grabs the microphone before glancing over to Wanda.   
  
“May I?” Bucky asks. Wanda looks very confused. She nods slightly, but it’s clear she does not understand what she’s agreeing to. Bucky fiddles with a switchboard before the loud screech of feedback fills the room. After a second, it subsides, and Bucky raises the microphone to his mouth.   
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt! Just have something I need to get off my chest,” Bucky yells too loudly into the microphone. The crowd in the living room gazes up a Bucky, most with complete shock seeing as they’re all in various states of fucked up. Peter looks worried, Natasha looked bemused.  
  
“I’m… gay! Very gay!” Bucky announces. The words reverberate around the room. Bucky definitely hears a gasp or two before chatter breaks amongst the crowd. It’s quiet save for the muffled thumping from the music Wanda turned down for Bucky’s impromptu speech.  
  
“I’m not afraid to say it anymore!” Bucky continues, more sure of himself than ever. “You know what, I have another thing I’m not afraid to say…”  
  
Bucky steps further toward the crowd, unable to remember the last time he had spoken in front of this many people.  
  
“I love Peter Parker!”   
  
And then Bucky falls off the stage. Hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Fortyhands: Game where you get two giant bottles of beer duct-taped to your hands and can't take them off until they're both finished.
> 
> Sallie Mae: Company that provides student loans.


End file.
